<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leo Inter Serpentes: Seventh Year by Aeternum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669593">Leo Inter Serpentes: Seventh Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum'>Aeternum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leo Inter Serpentes [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Good Slytherins, I hope I haven't scared too many people away with these tags, I promise it's not all doom and gloom, I think we all know who I'm talking about here, I tried not to get too bleak but this is war after all, Ladon needs a hug and like all the lizards ever, M/M, Parseltongue, Severitus, Slytherin Harry Potter, a lot of characters need hugs actually, character injuries too, depictions of grief and suicidal ideation and other not fun things, did I mention that I've started to kill more characters, i'll be putting warnings up for that at the start of relevant chapters though don't worry, if anyone wants specific trigger warnings for anything please let me know, like really deserve it, of both the major and minor variety, shit's getting real is what i'm trying to say, the good news is that some of them actually deserve it, there will eventually be a happy ending, well at least the ones who survive do, you just have to suffer first</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is getting worse by the day. Voldemort's power continues to grow. The Order is increasingly isolated. Harry is desperate to end it once and for all, but how can he possibly do that when he's still a Horcrux?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, background Narcissa Black Malfoy/Kingsley Shacklebolt, background Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, background Tracey Davis/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leo Inter Serpentes [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/53590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1392</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Which Harry's Occlumency Fails Him, and Draco Chooses His Next Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dear readers!!!! Yes, I've finally gotten my shit together enough to start posting! Thank you to everyone who has waited patiently or sent me messages of support during the much-longer-than-anticipated wait between instalments! I know it's been a long time, and I'm sorry for that, but for some reason, I just haven't been in the right headspace to properly sit down and smash this out, and as you can see, it is still a WIP. But! I do have the ending planned - I know exactly how I want things to go, it's just the actual writing it all out that's hard. I'll be posting on a monthly basis - the 13th of every month - in order to give myself enough time to write the ending. When I've finished writing it, I might speed up that posting schedule, but I can't make any promises. I will not be responding to any comments asking when I'll finish writing or can I post faster etc because I find them rude and anxiety inducing.</p><p>Thank you very much to my marvellous betas: sinntowin and caraakame, who worked on the first few chapters of this, and Charlie_Paloma, who has been with me the whole way. As always, any remaining mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry gave another gigantic yawn. “I don't see why we can't bring coffee into the barn,” he grumbled.</p><p>“I know you're not nearly idiotic enough to bring beverages into a potions laboratory,” Severus replied.</p><p>They were in the barn, where Harry was milking some of Ladon's venom for Severus, who was brewing some Polyjuice that Moody had asked for. They had returned home from Hogwarts a few days earlier, and last night had been the first in that time that neither of them had taken Dreamless Sleep. Harry had been plagued with nightmares all night: visions of himself or Severus being dragged to their watery graves by an army of Inferi merged with visions of Dumbledore bleeding to death while Sirius was killed over and over again in magical explosions.</p><p>As bad as those dreams were, the worst were those that featured Gaius Gibbon. While in reality the spell with which Harry had killed him had done so quickly, in Harry's nightmares, Gibbon's death became a torturously long affair. Litres upon litres of blood had swept through Harry's dreams, until he'd drowned in it, choking on the coppery stuff. Sometimes Gibbon crawled towards him, holding his organs in with one hand, begging through bloodied lips to be spared, for Harry to heal him.</p><p>Each time he had woken up in a panicked sweat, Harry had made sure to make his Occlumency shield as strong as he could before going back to sleep, but it hadn't helped. He had finally given up on sleep just before dawn. When he had stumbled downstairs, he had found Severus already up and nursing a cup of coffee in the kitchen.</p><p>In the cold light of early morning, his hands wrapped around a hot mug of coffee, Harry was finally able to drive Gibbon from his mind, if only for a little while. It was easier during the day. Occlumency kept the worst of his guilt away until he was able to distract himself into thinking about something – anything – else, giving himself a brief reprieve before Gibbon began forcing his way back into his thoughts once more.</p><p>“It'll be your fault if I fall asleep in the belladonna roots and die,” Harry said now.</p><p>“I would very impressed if you managed to fall asleep in the belladonna roots, considering they're currently on a shelf ten metres behind you and half a metre above you,” Severus replied.</p><p>Not wanting to concede the point, Harry leaned over the bench under the pretence of checking on Ladon's progress. Even though he had been milked for his venom dozens of times, Ladon still couldn't manage to extract his fangs from the milking jar without assistance.</p><p>Sure enough, it wasn't long before Ladon wriggled, then slumped in defeat. “<em>Help, please</em>.”</p><p>Harry unhooked Ladon and set him down on the bench. “<em>Alright?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yes. I'll be out in the garden</em>,” said Ladon, slithering over the side of the bench.</p><p>“<em>Where else would you be?</em>” Harry called after him.</p><p>“<em>There's this human boy I sometimes spend a bit of time with,</em>” Ladon shot back, before winding out the open door.</p><p>Harry chuckled and turned back to the workbench. “So how long do you reckon these nightmares will last?”</p><p>Severus sighed. “I imagine it will be another night or two before they lessen enough for your Occlumency to be effective against them.”</p><p>“That's not too bad, I guess,” Harry said.</p><p>“Once you find your Occlumency beginning to have some effect, I want you to try to control your dreams. I know it sounds difficult, but if you can remember whilst dreaming that you know how to fight Inferi, you may find that your dream self is able to do so, too,” said Severus.</p><p>“It's not the Inferi that's waking me up, although those nightmares aren't exactly pleasant,” said Harry.</p><p>“Albus?”</p><p>“Gibbon.”</p><p>Harry fussed around with decanting Ladon's venom so he wouldn't have to meet Severus' eyes. He didn't know what he'd see in them – censure, disgust, even pity – but he knew he didn't want to see it.</p><p>“Harry, perhaps you -”</p><p>“I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all.”</p><p>He stopped speaking at the sound of crunching gravel outside. Without a word, both Harry and Severus drew their wands and moved to the door, which was still ajar. Seconds later, it was pushed fully open with a crash and Draco burst in.</p><p>“He's awake!”</p><p>Harry didn't need to ask who “he” was. “When?”</p><p>“Mother told us just now. I came straight here, and Kingsley's gone to fetch Theo from Blaise's house. They'll meet us as St Mungo's. Let's go!”</p><p>Harry turned to Severus. “I can go, can't I?”</p><p>Severus nodded. “Send me a Patronus if you need me. Don't wander off on your own, and don't leave the hospital.”</p><p>“I will – I mean, I won't – I mean – bye!” Harry cried, then took off with Draco at his heels.</p><p>They dashed through the garden and into the house, where Harry found green flames dying out in the fireplace. He grabbed the Floo powder off the mantle and threw a handful in, making the fire roar back to life. Taking Draco's hand, he stepped into the fireplace.</p><p>“St Mungo's!”</p><p>They spun through the Floo, countless grates flashing past their eyes until they slowed and finally stopped. Still holding onto Draco's hand, Harry barely stumbled when they walked out into the St Mungo's waiting room. It was just as crowded as it had been the first time Harry had visited, with patients sitting in chairs around the room, while green-robed Healers walked among them, triaging the new arrivals. Ignoring the usual stares and whispers he always attracted, Harry and Draco hurried up to the reception desk.</p><p>“We're here to see Sirius Black,” said Draco.</p><p>The blonde witch sitting behind the desk looked up with a sigh from her crossword. “Sirius Black?” she asked. She pulled a large book towards her and ran her finger down a list of names. “Fourth floor, last room on the left.”</p><p>With that, she went back to her crossword, leaving the boys to make their way upstairs.</p><p>“I do remember where Sirius' room is, Draco, I was here not too long ago” said Harry, once they were in the stairwell.</p><p>“He's been moved,” said Draco. “Mother paid for him to be given a private room.”</p><p>Harry hadn't known that St Mungo's had private rooms, but he wasn't at all surprised that Narcissa had paid for Sirius to be moved into one.</p><p>“I wish she could've gotten him moved to a different floor completely,” Draco continued.</p><p>“What's wrong with the fourth floor? Too many stairs?” Harry joked.</p><p>Draco glared at him. “The Janus Thickey ward is on the fourth floor.”</p><p>“What's so bad about that?” asked Harry.</p><p>“It's where Neville's parents live!” Draco hissed.</p><p>“Oh. Oh, shit,” said Harry, cottoning on.</p><p>“Now he gets it,” Draco grumbled.</p><p>“Well, how bad can it be?” Harry asked reasonably.</p><p>“What if Neville comes to visit them and I run into him?” asked Draco.</p><p>“He doesn't blame you for what happened to them, does he?” asked Harry.</p><p>Draco shook his head. “Of course he doesn't, it's Neville. But I still don't think he'd appreciate coming in to visit his parents and running into relatives of the people who put them in here!”</p><p>Harry took Draco's hand and linked their fingers together. “I think you're worrying over nothing. Even if Neville was here at the same time, he's not going yell at you or anything. But if you want, just ask me and I'll come with you if you need to go near the ward.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Draco said quietly.</p><p>They climbed the rest of the stairs in silence, quickly reaching the fourth floor. The corridor into which they walked was far less frantic than it had been when Sirius had first been admitted. Two Healers were bent over a clipboard, quietly discussing a patient's treatment, and a cleaner was whistling as he spelled the dust off a picture frame on the wall.</p><p>Draco's grip on Harry's hand tightened when they walked past a set of double doors under a sign saying <em>Janus Thickey Ward</em>. They were thankfully closed, with only small, high set windows looking into the rooms beyond.</p><p>Harry and Draco hurried on to reach the last door on the left, which was wide open. Harry beamed as he stepped inside the room, where Sirius was propped up in the single bed. The bandages had been removed from his ears, and he had his head bent over to read some parchment that lay in his lap. He didn't look up at the arrival of his new visitors, but Narcissa, sitting on his left, rose to her feet at once.</p><p>“Boys, there's something -”</p><p>“Sirius!” Harry cried.</p><p>Sirius must have been engrossed in whatever he was reading, for he didn't look up until Remus, who was sitting on his right, tapped his hand and then pointed to Harry.</p><p>Sirius raised his head and smiled when he saw who had arrived. “That was quick,” he said loudly.</p><p>Harry squeezed past Remus so he could hug Sirius. He clutched him tightly, utterly relieved that he had finally regained consciousness. When he finally straightened up, he stepped back so that Draco could also hug Sirius.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” asked Harry.</p><p>Busy hugging Draco, Sirius didn't reply. Next to Harry, Remus pulled the parchment over to himself and scribbled on it. When Sirius let go of Draco, Remus slid the parchment back over to him. Sirius read it quickly, then shrugged.</p><p>“All parts accounted for,” he said, in that same loud voice, “except for bits of my ears. I've gone deaf.”</p><p>Harry's smile died. “Deaf?”</p><p>Sirius must have either read Harry's lips, or guessed what he had asked, because he nodded. “I've got mixed hearing loss: conductive hearing loss from the force of the explosion, and sens – senso – some other type of hearing loss from the spell damage. Normally, conductive hearing loss can be cured by regrowing the ear bones that were damaged, but, well... the spell damage means that's not happening for me.”</p><p>“Holy fuck,” Draco whispered.</p><p>Sirius saw the looks on the boys' face and forced a smile. “Hey, now, it's not that bad. The Healers told me that I have around five percent of my hearing, give or take. So there's a chance that I might be able to hear a little in my Animagus form, since dogs have much better hearing than humans. My balance might also be affected, but they haven't let me get out of bed yet.” He paused to read what Remus had written, then rolled his eyes. “Yes, I'll be a good little boy and do exactly what the Healers tell me to do.”</p><p>“And there's nothing they can do to fix it?” Harry asked.</p><p>Remus scribbled out his question for Sirius, who shook his head. “Ear bones are too fiddly and delicate for them to recreate properly, even without the spell damage. There's nothing more anyone can do.”</p><p>At this, Draco frowned and took the parchment. He wrote on it quickly, then gave it back to Sirius.</p><p>“'<em>Sod that, we're all learning sign language</em>',” Sirius read, then gave his bark-like laugh. “Easier said than done, Draco, but I appreciate the sentiment.”</p><p>Just then, Kingsley and Theo hurried into the room. Harry watched as Sirius explained everything all over again, painstakingly helped by Remus' written translations. Though he knew Sirius would hate it, Harry was filled with pity: pity that he had to explain his diagnosis over and over; pity that each explanation took so long to complete; pity that this had happened to him at all.</p><p>When Theo and Kingsley were finally caught up, Harry wrote some of his own questions down for Sirius.</p><p>“I'll be in for a few more days, maybe up to a week,” Sirius said, making a face. “They want to make absolutely sure that I don't have any other lingering spell damage, and that I haven't suffered any brain damage.” When Harry's eyes widened in alarm, Sirius waved his hands. “It's just routine, Harry. They're pretty sure that I'm otherwise fine. As for what potions I'm on, well, I couldn't tell you. I wasn't really listening, you see.”</p><p>Draco and Remus managed weak laughs at that, and Kingsley cracked a smile.</p><p>“There's a list of his potions on his chart, over there,” Narcissa told Harry.</p><p>He picked up the chart from the foot of the bed and frowned as he tried to make sense of it. He'd never read a medical chart before, and it took him a bit for the layout to become clear to him. His eyebrows shot up when he read the list of potions Sirius was taking.</p><p>“Sirius, these are some pretty heavy potions,” Harry said, running his finger down the list of them.</p><p>“What'd he say?”</p><p>Harry's cheeks heated at Sirius' question. How stupid could he be, to say something out loud to someone no longer capable of hearing him? His thoughtlessness had probably just further reinforced Sirius' loss to him.</p><p>“Sorry – er...”</p><p>“What do you want to tell him?” asked Remus.</p><p>Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Er, that these are pretty serious potions. Did they explain the side effects to you?”</p><p>Sirius read the question as Remus wrote it, then shrugged. “I'll get tired easily for a while, and might have some minor short term memory loss. But that should all clear up once I get off the potions, right?”</p><p>Harry nodded. “You'll be on them for quite some time, though, judging by these dosages... although you don't need any more Skele-Gro, at least – oh, and they've already lowered the dosage of your pain reliever...”</p><p>“So what's your prognosis, Healer Potter? Will I live?” asked Sirius with a grin.</p><p>Harry grinned back. “Yeah,” he said, belatedly making sure to nod his head as well.</p><p>“Brilliant,” said Sirius, then yawned. “Thank you all for coming to visit me.”</p><p>There was a chorus of “well, of course”, and “we've been so worried”. Sirius didn't hear them – couldn't hear them – but he clearly got the gist of what everyone was saying. He gave another yawn, and settled himself back down in the bed.</p><p>“And you, Harry. Thank you... for saving me... 'ppreciate it...” he slurred, before falling asleep.</p><p>“He really does get tired easily,” said Theo.</p><p>“So would you, if you were taking what he is,” said Harry.</p><p>“He seems to be taking it surprisingly well,” Draco said, looking to his mother for confirmation.</p><p>To Harry's astonishment, Narcissa burst into tears. Stricken, Draco immediately pulled her into a hug. Harry watched awkwardly, feeling a little confused, until Narcissa eventually drew away.</p><p>“Mother -”</p><p>“It's not your fault, darling,” said Narcissa. She conjured a handkerchief to dab at her eyes, then smiled at Draco. “He's putting on a brave face now, but he broke down earlier, after the Healers gave him their prognosis. He wouldn't let me send my Patronus until he'd gotten himself composed. He didn't want any of you kids to see him that upset.”</p><p>“Why not? It's not like we would've made fun of him or anything,” said Draco.</p><p>“I know that, darling. He just didn't want to upset you anymore than he had to, that's all,” said Narcissa.</p><p>Harry frowned. “Why are you telling us, then? If he doesn't want us to know?”</p><p>“Because I want you to be prepared in case Sirius acts a little... odd,” said Narcissa. “I confess I don't know how he's feeling right now. It could be that he has indeed accepted what has happened to him, and is ready to move on with his life. I sincerely hope that that's the case. But if it isn't, if he is just putting on a brave face, as I fear he is, I want you to be prepared for him being rather emotional.”</p><p>“Emotional?” asked Draco.</p><p>“He might lash out, or become distressed over minor things that normally wouldn't have phased him. Just do your best not to take it to heart,” said Remus.</p><p>“No matter what he might say, none of this is – or will be – your fault, alright?” said Narcissa.</p><p>All three boys nodded, though it didn't escape Harry's notice that her gaze lingered on him more than on either Draco or Theo. He tried not to let that rankle. After all, Severus had had to speak to Harry in the past about blaming himself for things outside of his control. It wouldn't have surprised Harry if Severus had spoken to Narcissa about that.</p><p>As it happened, Harry didn't blame himself for Sirius' injuries. The ambush hadn't been intended for Harry, and Sirius had voluntarily rushed into the battle. He'd even told Harry to get out of there, away from Greyback.</p><p>Oh, yes. Harry knew exactly who to blame for this. If he ever encountered Greyback again... Well. There'd be some payback – for both Sirius and Remus.</p><p>“So what do we do now?” Theo asked.</p><p>Remus shrugged. “You can hang around here until he wakes up again, whenever that is. But I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind if you went home if you get bored.”</p><p>“I'll stay,” Harry said at once. “I just better let Dad know.”</p><p>“I'm going shopping,” said Draco.</p><p>Everyone frowned at him, even Narcissa. “Shopping, darling? Can't it wait?” she asked.</p><p>“No, it can't. We can't very well keep writing down everything we want to say to Sirius, so I need to find books on British Sign Language as soon as possible,” said Draco. “I've never learnt a non-verbal language before – who knows how long it might take?”</p><p>“Would Flourish and Blotts even have books on sign language?” Theo asked doubtfully.</p><p>“Probably not, no... I've certainly never noticed any in their language section... I'll just have to go to a Muggle shop, then,” said Draco.</p><p>“I'll come,” said Theo, predictably unable to resist a bookshop.</p><p>“I'll come too. I just need to...” Kingsley ran his wand over himself, transfiguring his robes into a Muggle jacket. He smiled at Draco and Theo, who were both wearing Muggle clothes. “Let's go.”</p><p>The three of them said their goodbyes and walked out together, leaving Harry, Remus and Narcissa alone with the unconscious Sirius. Somehow, he looked completely different than he had whilst in a coma. More present, more <em>alive</em>. It reassured Harry as he sat down next to Remus. Things had gotten a bit dicey there, for a while, but it was all going to be okay.</p><p>Cheered, Harry easily cast his Patronus. “For Severus Snape. Looks like I'll be here a while, but I'll be home for dinner at the latest.”</p><p>His fawn bounded out of the room and faded away. Putting his wand back in his pocket, Harry settled down in the chair next to Remus.</p><p>“How are you holding up?” he asked.</p><p>“I'm tired, but fine, thanks for asking,” Remus said, giving a weary smile. “We're in for a bit of an adjustment period, but we can worry about that later. Mostly I'm just relieved that he's awake.”</p><p>He began to neaten up the pile of parchment littering the bed. Harry frowned in thought.</p><p>“I know the Healers have said that there's nothing they can do, but has anyone thought about hearing aids?” he asked.</p><p>“What are hearing aids?” asked Narcissa.</p><p>“Muggle devices,” said Harry. He paused as he tried to think of the easiest way to describe them. “Er, you know my Walkman, how I put the earphones into my ears? Well, hearing aids are kind of like that, I think.”</p><p>Narcissa leaned forward. “How do they work?”</p><p>Harry blinked. “Er... I'm not entirely sure... I assume they'd run on batteries... I think they sort of amplify sounds?”</p><p>“But they don't rely on transmutations?” she asked.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Transmissions,” said Remus.</p><p>“Yes, those,” Narcissa said, waving a hand.</p><p>“Oh. Er, I don't think so. Does that matter?” asked Harry.</p><p>Narcissa nodded. “Any Muggle devices that require transmissions won't work in a heavily magical location like Grimmauld Place. Why do you think Draco can only watch movies on video, not on live television?”</p><p>“I've never given it much thought, to be honest,” said Harry.</p><p>“There's too much magic in the house for any transmissions to get through. Your place doesn't have that problem, since it was a Muggle house to begin with,” said Remus.</p><p>“Even though we've increased all the wards and stuff?” asked Harry.</p><p>Narcissa smiled. “If you're interested, I'm sure Theo would be only too happy to give you a more detailed explanation than I can.”</p><p>“I'll bet he would,” said Harry. “But that wouldn't affect hearing aids, would it?”</p><p>“I don't think so, no, but like Narcissa said, Theo would probably be the better person to ask, given his interest in Muggle technology,” said Remus.</p><p>“Even assuming that they could work, it would difficult to arrange,” said Narcissa. “I doubt any Healers here could help us, which would leave Muggle doctors.”</p><p>“What's wrong with that?” asked Harry.</p><p>“While I'm sure that Muggle doctors are perfectly equipped to deal with Muggle injuries and illnesses, Sirius' injuries were caused by a magical explosion. How exactly would you explain that to someone trying to treat him?” asked Narcissa.</p><p>“Good point,” Harry said, slumping a bit. “Maybe there's a Muggle-born Healer here who could help us? Someone with knowledge of Muggle medical treatment?”</p><p>Remus shrugged. “You could ask, but I don't like your chances. The Healers don't usually mix magical and non-magical treatments.”</p><p>Harry frowned as he thought about this. Whenever he'd been treated by Pomfrey, she'd only used spells and potions to heal him. Even Severus, a half-blood who used electricity at home and who took Harry to a Muggle optometrist, had a bathroom cabinet that held only potions, not Muggle pills. They didn't even have adhesive bandages, since a quick Healing Charm could repair minor cuts and abrasions.</p><p>“Yeah, I'll do that,” Harry said, standing up. “Who do I ask for?”</p><p>Narcissa and Remus shared an amused glance. “Healer Hammond,” Remus said. “She's in charge of Sirius' treatment.”</p><p>“Right, thanks,” Harry said, then paused as he remembered something. “Er, Dad told me not to wander off alone...”</p><p>“Naturally,” said Narcissa, getting to her feet. “I need to stretch my legs anyway. Will you be alright, Remus?”</p><p>Remus nodded. “I think I'll be safe in a hospital room, Narcissa,” he said drily.</p><p>Narcissa just gave him a small smile, then guided Harry out of the room. “Ten Galleons says he's asleep by the time we get back,” she said quietly. “He's exhausted, poor thing. And the full moon's coming up...”</p><p>“Do you think Sirius will be home by then?” asked Harry.</p><p>Narcissa sighed. “Hopefully. Though I've no idea if Sirius would even be up for transforming into his canine self...”</p><p>“Well, if he isn't, I'm happy to come over and keep Remus company,” Harry offered.</p><p>Narcissa smiled at him. “That's very kind of you, Harry. One of us would have done it, but I'm sure Remus would welcome your company if you were to come over. Now, let's go track down this Healer.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>********</p>
</div><br/><p>It wasn't until visiting hours finished at eight o'clock that Harry left St Mungo's. Instead of taking the Floo home, Kingsley suggested they leave by the front entrance, so that if Harry ever needed to Apparate there in an emergency, he would know where to go. Kingsley led him through the waiting room, to the far wall, and stepped straight through it, just like the barrier to platform 9 ¾.</p><p>Harry followed, feeling as though he had walked through a waterfall, only to emerge completely dry. He jerked with surprise when he found himself standing on a busy Muggle street. After the decidedly magical waiting room he had just walked through – one patient had been floating along the ceiling, chirping like a bird – the rush of cars and buses was rather unexpected. He turned around in time to see Draco and Narcissa step out of what appeared to be the front window of a Muggle department store. Harry took a step back to see a faded sign above the window that read “Purge &amp; Dowse Ltd”. Cardboard signs that read “Closed for Refurbishment” were stuck to the inside of the glass. All the mannequins posed in the display were run down, and were wearing decidedly out-dated clothes.</p><p>“You can Apparate right here, if you need to,” Kingsley said quietly. “The footpath directly in front of this building is covered by a number of enchantments. Muggles can see the store front, but will have no curiosity over its permanent state of closure, and they won't realise if someone suddenly appears out of thin air right in front of them. Likewise, they won't notice you Disapparate, either.”</p><p>“How do you get in?” Harry asked, as Theo and then Remus stepped out of the window.</p><p>“Just talk to the mannequin,” Kingsley said, pointing to one dressed in an ugly, bright green pinafore. “Once it acknowledges you, you can walk through the glass.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p>“We can't have you relying on the Floo to get here in an emergency,” said Kingsley. “Just remember that only the footpath in front of the building is protected. Even a millimetre past the edge of the building, or onto the road, and any passing Muggles could see you.”</p><p>“Do you want to come over for dinner?” asked Draco.</p><p>Harry shook his head. “I told Dad I'd come home to eat. I'm already late enough as it is. But I'll keep my mirror on me if you want to talk in a few hours.”</p><p>Draco brightened. “We can practice our signing.”</p><p>“Definitely,” said Harry.</p><p>He couldn't help glancing around at the passing Muggles before he Disapparated. He landed in the field in front of his house, in the patch of grass covered by the Fidelius Charm, then hurried through the gate, deftly batting away the vine with which the Venomous Tentacula stretched out to grab him as he passed by.</p><p>“Just for that, I'm going to prune you tomorrow,” he scolded it.</p><p>Now that he thought about it, many of the other plants were looking a bit neglected, too. Since returning home, Harry and Severus had spent most of their time either researching in the lounge, or brewing in the barn. It would be a nice change to spend a bit of time outdoors, Harry thought to himself.</p><p>He let himself into the house and looked around nervously for Severus, who he found reading in his usual chair. Hedwig was perched on the back of it, in the last stages of her pre-hunt clean, and Ladon was curled in Severus' lap. All three of them looked up at Harry's entrance.</p><p>“Sorry I'm late,” Harry said.</p><p>Severus just shrugged. “I know that visiting hours run until eight. I didn't expect you to be back any earlier. You had a good quarter of an hour before I began to worry.”</p><p>“Oh, right. Good,” said Harry.</p><p>He walked over to pat Hedwig when she finished cleaning herself. She leaned into his touch, and gave him an affectionate nip when he leaned down to pick up Ladon.</p><p>“Happy hunting,” Harry said, as Ladon settled himself around his shoulders.</p><p>Hedwig cooed, adjusted a feather that Harry must have brushed askew, then stretched her wings and took off for the open window. Once she was gone, Severus snapped his book shut and stood up.</p><p>“Let's eat before I have to renew the Warming Charm again.”</p><p>Harry walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw the table. “You got fish and chips?”</p><p>“I didn't know if you would be commiserating or celebrating, but either way, I thought you would appreciate fish and chips,” said Severus.</p><p>“I do,” Harry said, “but I thought the shop shuts at seven.”</p><p>“I made sure to get there before that,” said Severus, taking his seat.</p><p>Harry sat down slowly when he realised that Severus had spent the last hour refreshing the Warming Charm on the food, just for Harry. “Thank you,” he said.</p><p>“You're welcome,” Severus said, then cleared his throat. “Am I to assume from your good mood that Black is to make a full recovery?”</p><p>“Dad, it's fine. You don't have to pretend to care about him,” said Harry.</p><p>Severus ripped open the paper covering the food. “I'm not. I don't care about him for his sake, but for yours. So how is he?”</p><p>Harry poured vinegar over the chips, smiling when Ladon pulled his head back in disgust. “He's lost his hearing. Well, they say he's got about five percent left, which is basically the same thing, although they reckon he might be able to hear things in his Animagus form.”</p><p>“You don't seem to be that upset over this,” Severus said, peering at him.</p><p>Harry shrugged. “Well, he was pretty cheerful about it. Narcissa said he might get upset or angry later on, though.”</p><p>“Yes, I imagine that there will be quite a lengthy adjustment period,” Severus mused.</p><p>Harry nodded. “For now, though, we're all learning British Sign Language. Draco bought a book today, so we spent most of the afternoon learning some basic signs.”</p><p>“There's nothing they can do to restore his hearing?” Severus asked with a frown.</p><p>Harry huffed. “No. No magical fixes, and none of the Healers even wanted to look into Muggle solutions like hearing aids. And that was with me throwing my name around <em>and</em> Narcissa offering bribes!”</p><p>“Would you really want someone who has no idea what they're doing messing around with your godfather's head?” Severus asked.</p><p>Harry scowled down at the food. “No... It's just so stupid! Surely it'd be good for them to learn both magical and Muggle medicine? I'm sure there are plenty of things that magic or potions couldn't fix, but Muggles can. I mean, look at Moody's leg, for a start. It's literally made out of sodding wood! Muggles have much better prosthetic limbs.”</p><p>“It does seem to be an area begging for further exploration,” Severus agreed.</p><p>“That's an understatement,” Harry said, angrily pulling apart a piece of battered cod.</p><p>Severus bit into a potato fritter and frowned in thought. “If you care so deeply about the matter, why don't you look into doing something about it yourself?”</p><p>Harry swallowed his cod in surprise. “What? Me?”</p><p>“I'm not speaking to Ladon,” Severus said mildly.</p><p>“I can't.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Er, well, there's Voldemort, for a start.”</p><p>“And afterwards?”</p><p><em>I might not have an afterwards</em>, Harry thought. “I haven't really thought about it,” he said out loud.</p><p>“Well, you should. A couple of years ago you said that you wanted to be a teacher, but you haven't mentioned that for some time. And you've displayed quite an interest in the medical texts when we've been researching, not to mention considerate skill with healing magic,” said Severus.</p><p>“Yeah...” Harry said, biting into a chip.</p><p>“Or if a career as a Healer doesn't appeal, there's always Quidditch? I don't need to tell you how skilled you are as a Seeker, and you acquitted yourself admirably as Captain last season. You would be successful as either a player or as a coach,” Severus pressed.</p><p>Harry shut his eyes to an image of a life in which his only worries were dodging Bludgers and catching the Snitch before his opponent could. “I haven't thought about it,” he said, harsher than before.</p><p>He opened his eyes to see Severus had narrowed his own. “Harry -”</p><p>“Sorry,” Harry said irritably, then sighed, and spoke in a calmer voice. “Sorry. I just – I just can't really think about afterwards right now. Not – not when...”</p><p>“Not when you think you won't survive the war,” Severus said bluntly.</p><p>Harry let out a bitter laugh. “Can you blame me?”</p><p>“No,” Severus said slowly, “but I will ask you to stop thinking that way, if you can. There are more than a few people who would very much like to see you survive, and have in fact been working on achieving that outcome.”</p><p>Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I know that. I do. And it's not that I don't appreciate everything that everyone's doing, because I do. I really, really do. It's just... it's a little hard to believe that it'll all work out for us, sometimes.”</p><p>“I know. You just have to try to think positively,” said Severus.</p><p>Harry couldn't help laughing at Severus, of all people, telling him to think positively. He looked across the table to see that Severus had a wry smile on his face, too. “Yeah, okay. I'll try.”</p><p>“Good,” said Severus. “Now, then. Show me what you've learned today.”</p><p>Harry blinked before he remembered what they'd been talking about before the conversation had turned morbid. “Right, yeah... so here's how you sign 'thank you'...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Which Severus Calls in an Expert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy shit guys, I have been absolutely blown away from all your comments on chapter one! I haven't responded to most of them because I got a little overwhelmed, but thank you very much for all your well wishes, support, and excitement!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry spent the next two days taking the Floo to St Mungo's as soon as visiting hours began, as did Remus, Draco, Narcissa and Theo, though Kingsley only managed to pop by on his lunch breaks. On the second day, Harry had asked if Hermione knew Sirius was awake.</p><p>“Yes. She said she'll try to visit, but she doesn't know when, since she's busy with her parents,” Draco had said.</p><p>Harry had just stared at him in surprise. After his talk with Hermione last summer, he had stopped worrying about Hermione's relationship with her parents, though he privately thought it was sad that she felt so distant from them. Still, maybe this meant she was trying to bond a little.</p><p>“Now, stop asking questions and pay attention, Potter,” Draco had ordered.</p><p>Harry had sighed and raised his hands again. The majority of every day was spent learning British Sign Language. To no one's surprise, Draco had picked it up quickly, reading ahead in his BSL dictionary (which he had charmed so that the diagrams actually moved) and then teaching what he had learned to the others, making them all repeat signs until their hands ached and their heads swam with the different grammar.</p><p>Narcissa and Theo were easily his best students: Narcissa, because she had learned French as a child, which Harry was told helped with learning other languages as an adult; and Theo because, well, he was one of the biggest swots Harry knew. Remus wasn't too bad, but Harry and Sirius were both dreadful. Draco was going easy on Sirius, who had a tendency to quickly become upset if at all criticised, leaving Harry to take the brunt of Draco's impatience. </p><p>“I don't understand why this is so difficult. You <em>know</em> another language, that's supposed to help you when learning more,” Draco had continued.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I never had to learn Parseltongue, did I,” Harry had grumbled.</p><p>The next day, Harry sat at the kitchen table, a strong cup of coffee in front of him, and practised his hand movements. It wasn't that he didn't want to learn – really, he did. He was just finding it difficult to concentrate on learning an entirely new language when he was only averaging an hour or two of unbroken sleep a night. The rest of his nights were spent thrashing in the grips of nightmares, twisting himself up in his sweat-soaked bedsheets. It didn't seem to matter how strong he made his Occlumency shield before going to sleep. Gibbon still managed to haunt his every dream, dying more and more slowly and gruesomely every night. </p><p>Harry sighed, then drank some more coffee. Really, he should have listened to Severus and not read that copy of the <em>Daily Prophet</em>. A few days ago, there had been a picture of Gibbon accompanying a story about the battle, and Harry had found himself unable to look away. He'd never known what Gibbon had looked like – his white Death Eater mask had remained firmly on throughout his final fight – and Harry had only seen that mask in his nightmares, never the face beneath. </p><p>That changed after he'd seen the picture. That night, and every night since, Gibbon's face had featured prominently in his nightmares; screwed up in anguish, screaming in pain, or simply staring sightlessly up at the night sky. </p><p>Harry sat up straight when he heard Severus' quiet tread on the stairs. He knew that Severus knew his nightmares hadn't abated like Severus' had, but he didn't want him to worry any more than he had to.</p><p>One look at Severus' face, however, and Harry knew he had failed. He watched silently as Severus took his time making a cup of tea before sitting down opposite Harry.</p><p>“Has there been any improvement at all?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“No,” Harry said shortly.</p><p>Severus sighed. “I can try to alter some Dreamless Sleep for you. I'm sure I could make something that you could use for a longer period of time without side effects...”</p><p>“But I'd have to stop eventually, wouldn't I? And then I'd be right back where I am now. Better I just keep up the Occlumency until it begins to work,” Harry said.</p><p>Severus frowned. “I'm not so sure. I rather think that another week on Dreamless Sleep would be less hazardous to you than ongoing sleep deprivation.”</p><p>“Either way, I'm going to be suffering, right?” asked Harry.</p><p>Severus hesitated, then nodded. “I'm afraid so.”</p><p>Harry got up to refill his mug. “Well, maybe I deserve it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Harry added milk and sugar to his coffee before sitting back down. “I've been thinking. It's like I'm being punished. I killed someone, Dad. But I'm not in Azkaban. I'm not locked up somewhere in the Ministry. I've never been questioned over this – the Ministry's even kept it out of the fucking <em>Prophet</em>! I <em>killed</em> someone, and I got away with it. And so I guess this is the universe's way of making me suffer for that.”</p><p>Severus' eyes had widened as he listened to Harry's speech. “Harry, you are <em>not<em> being punished. You didn't do anything wrong.”</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Did you miss the part where I said I killed someone?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I'm well aware of what you did. I don't agree with your assessment, though.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Okay, so it's not the universe. It's God, or gods, or... I don't know, karma. Whatever you want to call it, the outcome's the same: I'm being punished for what I did,” Harry said matter-of-factly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Severus stared at him, then stood up abruptly. “You're not going to St Mungo's today.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What? Now <em>you're</em> punishing me?” Harry cried.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No, I'm trying to help you. Sit there, drink your coffee, and I'll be back in a few minutes,” Severus ordered.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Where are you going?” Harry asked. He wasn't sure if he were more irritated or curious.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Severus stopped in front of the fireplace and looked back at Harry. “To get help.” With that, he grabbed a handful of Floo powder, threw it into the fireplace, and cried, “Grimmauld Place!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He disappeared in a whirl of green flames and black robes, leaving Harry sitting alone at the table with his coffee. He sipped it sullenly as he waited for Severus to return. He wasn't stupid enough to try to disobey Severus and leave the table, as much as he wanted to leave the house entirely. He was fairly sure he knew who Severus had gone to fetch, and Harry didn't really feel like talking to her about this. He didn't feel like like talking to anyone about this.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Should've just kept your stupid mouth shut, Potter,” he said, glaring down at his mug.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He'd almost finished his coffee, and was busy wondering if refilling his mug counted as leaving the table, when the Floo flared green again. He looked up to see Severus step into the lounge, followed a second later by Narcissa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You're getting predictable, Dad,” Harry said snidely.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Irritation flashed over Severus' face, but he tamped it down before he turned to Narcissa. “I'll be in the barn if you need me.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You needn't leave the house on our account. I thought Harry and I could take a walk,” said Narcissa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, so I'm allowed to leave the table, now, am I?” Harry asked.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You'll do whatever Narcissa tells you to do,” Severus snapped.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A perverse sense of satisfaction curled through Harry when Severus began to lose his composure. He didn't know why, exactly, he was baiting his father like this, but he was beginning to enjoy it. He deliberately leaned back on his chair, so that he was balanced on just the rear two legs, something that never failed to annoy Severus in the classroom. He smirked when he saw Severus clench his jaw.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I've changed my mind. I like it here. I don't want to leave the table.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Oh, he was definitely getting under Severus' skin now, Harry thought, watching as Severus' lip curled.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Perhaps you should go to the barn after all,” Narcissa murmured.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Severus glared at Harry a moment longer, then jerked his head in a nod. “Good luck.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He swept out of the house, slamming the door behind himself. As soon as he was gone, Harry let his chair drop back onto the floor.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I'm not going for a walk with you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Then I'll join you here,” Narcissa said calmly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She walked over and took Severus' seat at the table, clasping her hands in front of her, and gazed levelly at Harry. Unwilling to meet her eyes, Harry looked instead at the rings glinting on her fingers. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>After a minute, Narcissa touched a pearl ring on her pinkie finger, twisting it slightly. “Do you like it? Kingsley gave it to me for my last birthday.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Let's go for a walk after all,” Harry said, standing up abruptly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Without waiting to see if Narcissa would follow, he walked outside, heading quickly for the front gate. He let it fall closed behind himself then set across the field, along the path that led into town. He hadn't gone very far before Narcissa caught up to him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I know why he asked you here.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“A bright boy like you? I'd expect no less.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It's because he doesn't know what to do with me.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa actually laughed at that. “I think Severus has rather a bit of experience dealing with moody teenagers, given that he's a teacher. Or at least, he was.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah, but this is different. He can't take points like at Hogwarts, so he had to go to you, someone who has actual experience being a parent.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That is a very unkind thing to say about your father, and I think you know that,” Narcissa said quietly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry kicked a tussock of grass guiltily, and he sighed heavily. “Yeah, okay, that was uncalled for.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And untrue.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah, I know.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I sincerely hope that you've never said anything like that to his face,” Narcissa said sternly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Of course not!” Harry cried. When Narcissa didn't say anything, he ran a hand through his hair. “I didn't mean it. I actually think he's a great dad.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“From what I've seen, he is. At no point have I ever seen him at a loss as how to treat you, Harry,” said Narcissa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry scowled. “Yeah, well, he doesn't know what he's talking about now.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What makes you think that?” asked Narcissa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Because he's not a murderer like me,” Harry said flatly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Or me,” said Narcissa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry shrugged. “I did say that I knew why he asked you to help.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa was silent again, but now that Harry's anger was beginning to abate, the silence didn't feel as antagonistic as earlier, so Harry simply waited her out.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What's made you so angry, Harry? Severus didn't mention anything about that when he asked me to come over.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don't really know,” Harry admitted. “I guess... I guess I didn't like the way he was just brushing me aside. He was all 'la la la, everything's fine', when it clearly isn't.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I believe you might be paraphrasing him a bit there,” Narcissa chided.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Doesn't change the fact that instead of telling me the truth, he's just saying whatever he thinks will make me feel better,” Harry said, kicking another clump of grass when his anger flared up again.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Has it occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, he <em>was</em> telling you the truth?” Narcissa asked.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry snorted. “Please. Do <em>you</em> think everything's fine?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That depends on what we're talking about.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Like Dad didn't tell you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I'd like to hear it from you, in your own words.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry glanced over to see Narcissa gazing at a field of sheep. Knowing that she wasn't looking at him made it easier, somehow, to talk to her.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I'm not sleeping very well, not since I stopped taking Dreamless Sleep,” Harry said slowly. “At first, I was also having nightmares about everything that happened that night – Sirius, Dumbledore, the Inferi – but after a few days, I was able to block those dreams with Occlumency. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“But I haven't been able to stop dreaming about Gibbon. Every night, I watch him die, over and over. He begs me to spare him and I kill him anyway and then I have to watch him die, slowly and painfully,” Harry paused, taking a deep breath before finishing. “It seems pretty clear to me now that I'm getting punished for what I did.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When he next snuck a glance at Narcissa, she had finally lost her calm expression. Her face was now creased in concern as she met Harry's gaze.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Darling, you're not being punished,” she said.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry blinked. “No?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No... You're punishing yourself,” Narcissa said gently.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No, I'm not,” said Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa arched a brow. “Aren't you?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No, I'm – I'm not,” said Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Harry, no one else is punishing you. There's no... no greater force punishing you. I don't even know of anyone who thinks you did anything wrong,” said Narcissa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hermione does,” said Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa pursed her lips. “Draco told me about that conversation, and that's not how he described it.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Draco needs to learn to keep his mouth shut,” Harry muttered.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I'll thank you to not encourage my son to keep secrets from me,” Narcissa said sharply.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I won't. Sorry,” said Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Thank you,” said Narcissa. “Let's say – for argument's sake only, mind you – that Hermione does think you did wrong... nobody else does.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Then why have the Ministry kept that information from the public?” asked Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa laughed. “Since when have you cared what the Ministry does?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well, I like Kingsley and Tonks and Gemma...”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Three people out of the entire organisation? I think my point stands.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Okay, so I don't give a toss about the Ministry,” said Harry. “So what?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“So what? So of those you <em>do</em> care about, who know what happened – how many of them think any less of you for what you did?” asked Narcissa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry was silent as he thought about this. Severus had told him point blank that he didn't think Harry had done anything wrong, whereas Hermione had expressed some concern... but no one else had said much either way. He certainly hadn't been treated any differently from usual. Still...</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I do,” Harry said firmly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That's the problem, isn't it,” Narcissa said heavily.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry frowned at her. “What am I supposed to do, just forget what happened? What I did? <em>Who I killed</em>?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa ignored his raised voice. “No, of course not.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Then what do you suggest? I can't change the fact that I killed someone, Narcissa,” Harry said.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No, you can't. But you can change the way you think about that,” said Narcissa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry snorted. “You say that like it's easy.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And <em>you</em> say <em>that</em> like you're talking to someone who doesn't know what it's like to kill,” Narcissa shot back. “I thought you said you knew why Severus asked me for my help? Did he not want another murderer like yourself to come to talk to you?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I've never thought you were a murderer,” Harry said.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Then why do you think you are?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Because it's different.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes, it's different. You'd never met Gibbon before you killed him. You'd never spoken to him, you didn't even know what he looked like. Lucius, though...” Narcissa sighed before continuing. “I married him before I was twenty. We'd gone to school together, though we didn't start dating until after we graduated. It didn't take me long to fall in love with him, though now I wonder how much of that was due to my parents – I'd seen what happened when Andromeda married Ted, and I had every intention of making a match of which I knew they'd approve... </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“But I'm getting off topic. My point was, I have spent most of my adult life married to Lucius. I have some wonderful memories of him, and I did genuinely enjoy much of my time with him, at least earlier on. Most importantly, Draco would not have been born without him. And yet for all that – for every happy family memory, every intimate moment we shared – I did not hesitate in the slightest when I killed him. Nor have I ever regretted my actions.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry looked at her. “You haven't?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa shook her head. “Not once. Sometimes I do feel guilty – I think to myself that I could have used a different, non-lethal spell, left him to be carted back to Azkaban. It certainly would have made Kingsley and Nymphadora's lives easier at work. But that's not what I did, and I can't change that. More to the point, when I think how it could have gone differently, how he could have hurt Draco again... it's hard to feel guilty for acting to protect my son.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry stopped and turned to face Narcissa. They had reached the dead tree that had always reminded him of a scarecrow, and it seemed fitting to have a conversation like this next to such a bleak, creepy landmark.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You'd do it again?” Harry asked.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“In a heartbeat,” said Narcissa. “I'm not saying that I enjoyed killing him, nor that I have any plans to kill anyone else if I can help it. But if I have to kill again, I will.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry chewed his lower lip. “I know I have to kill again. At least once more.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa sighed. “I know, darling, and it's a horribly unfair position to be in. If I could change it for you, I would.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It's fine,” Harry said quickly, then huffed. “No, it's not fine. But I'm used to it. I've known for over a year that I have to kill Voldemort, and I've been training to do so. I'm not asking anyone to do it for me, or anything. I'm...” Harry took a shuddering breath and ignored the prickling in his eyes as he whispered the fear that had been plaguing him for months. “I'm scared that – that I'll learn to like it. I've already killed once, and then I have that piece of Voldemort's soul inside me. Hermione and Draco tried to tell me that I'm nothing like him, but they don't know that. Nobody knows what being a Horcrux will do to me – what it might already have done to me. What if that's been turning me evil? Corrupting me without me even realising it? I bet it loved seeing me kill Gibbon. What if it starts to take me over? Make me like him? What if I turn into a monster? Someone who enjoys killing people, who can't love, who... who...”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa stepped forward, wrapped her arms around Harry, and let him cry onto her shoulder. With one hand she rubbed soothing circles on his back, while her other rested against the back of his neck, a warm, comforting weight. It was too much for Harry. He felt so warm and safe in Narcissa's motherly embrace – so protected and loved – that his tears grew stronger, until his body was wracked with sobs. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Throughout it all, Narcissa murmured words of comfort. Harry had always hated empty platitudes, had always preferred Severus' method of straightforwardness, even when the truth hurt, but now... He couldn't think of anything better than the softly crooned clichés he was hearing over the sound of his tears.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Eventually, Harry got himself back under control. He allowed himself a couple more seconds in Narcissa's arms, then gave her a squeeze and pulled back. He wiped his eyes with the heels of his hands, then made a show of straightening his glasses before he finally met her gaze. To his relief, he saw no judgement in Narcissa's eyes, just concern.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Didn't mean to fall apart like that,” he muttered, his cheeks burning.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It's perfectly understandable,” said Narcissa. “In any case, I think I can alleviate some of your fears.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry looked at her doubtfully. “You reckon?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes, I do. Now, please don't get cross with Draco, but he did tell me a while ago that you were worried about similarities between yourself and Voldemort. He was concerned about you, and came to me for advice,” said Narcissa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry opened his mouth in annoyance at Draco going behind his back like that, then paused when he remembered that he himself had gone to Severus for advice about Hermione behind <em>her</em> back. “Fair enough,” he said.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I had hoped that you had listened to Draco and Hermione, and stopped fretting over this. If I'd known this was still bothering you, I would've broached the topic with you myself...  It seems to me that you're currently upset over two issues: that fact that you killed Gibbon, and your fear that you might turn evil. Do I have that right?” asked Narcissa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Pretty much,” said Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I think the fact that you're this distressed over Gibbon would suggest that you're in no danger of turning evil,” said Narcissa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well, not right now, maybe, but...”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ever.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry ran a hand through his hair. “You can't know that.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, yes I can,” said Narcissa. “I grew up with Bellatrix. I know what sort of people enjoy killing, and trust me when I say that simply isn't you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“There are more than one type of murderer, though,” Harry argued. “Just look at Voldemort and Pettigrew.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes, let's. Superficially they appear rather different, but they have one very important thing in common with each other, as they do with Bellatrix and anyone else who enjoys killing: a complete lack of empathy. And while you have many faults, Harry, lack of empathy is not one of them. Not by a long shot. I don't know if murderers are born or made, or some sort of mix. But I do know that no one who cares as much for other people as you do could ever be, or become, someone who enjoys killing,” Narcissa said earnestly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry didn't know if it was the fact that, like him, Narcissa knew what it was to kill, or if it was her mention of her sister that did it. But suddenly, unlike last Easter, when Draco and Hermione had tried to allay his fears, Harry found himself wholeheartedly believing every word. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He also found himself unable to to think of a single thing to say, so he settled on a crooked smile.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa smiled back, and continued. “As for your guilt over Gibbon... all I can tell you is that it will lessen in time, as guilt always does. Naturally, guilt over something of this magnitude will take longer to ease off than guilt over something minor, but it will ease. I don't think it will ever truly leave you. You'll always have to live with the knowledge that you've taken a human life. But I think, in time, that you will be able to forgive yourself for doing so.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Any tips on how to do that?” Harry asked.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You could try reminding yourself that Gaius Gibbon was not a good person. He was a Death Eater, and you saw first hand how cruel he could be. You saw what that fire curse did to poor Scarlett, and Gibbon attacked Fleur with it. Can you honestly say that you don't think the world is better off without him in it?” asked Narcissa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No,” Harry admitted.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“So then it would follow that you did nothing wrong when you killed him?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I'd hardly call killing someone a <em>good</em> thing.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“But it wasn't a bad thing in this instance.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I guess,” said Harry. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“There's also the fact that you didn't choose any of this, but Gibbon did. He chose to join the Death Eaters. He chose to torture and kill innocent people. You're just fighting back against an enemy who targeted you for reasons outside of your control. You're the innocent party in this fight, not them,” Narcissa said.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That's true. I didn't think about it like that before,” said Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>As soon as the words had left him, he felt lighter, as if the great weight pressing on him had been lessened a little. He gave a relieved little sigh, and looked up to see Narcissa smiling at him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You look like you're beginning to believe what I'm saying,” she said.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah, I am,” said Harry. “Thank you. Really. And I'm sorry for being such a brat earlier today.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You're most welcome, and thank you for apologising. I think you owe someone else an apology, though,” Narcissa said.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry smiled ruefully. “Yeah, I'll apologise to him when I get back.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa's smile widened. “Good. You might also try talking to him on occasion. I think he might know a thing or two about dealing with guilt.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Good point,” said Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Now, shall we get out of here? This tree really is unpleasant.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry laughed. “Yeah, alright. I'm starving, anyway. I haven't had breakfast.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Why don't we walk into town for brunch? My treat,” Narcissa offered.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry grinned. “Sounds great. I'll just let Dad know.”<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>********</p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><em><br/>  <em><br/>When Harry got back home, he walked into the kitchen to find Severus hunched over at the table. He was surrounded by books and pieces of parchment, and was frowning as he scribbled something in the margin of a book.</em><br/></em><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I got some milk,” Harry said.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, good,” Severus said vaguely.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry put the bottle in the fridge, then turned and leaned against the bench. “I, er, I wanted to apologise for being such a brat earlier. You didn't do anything to deserve that. I'm sorry.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Apology accepted. You haven't been sleeping properly for days now, some irritabillity was inevitable. Was Narcissa any help?” Severus asked, crossing something out on some parchment.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah, she was. That was good thinking on your part, but I'll try to talk to you a bit more instead of just bottling things up,” said Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Good.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Thank you for fetching her, by the way. I know you don't like asking anyone for help, but I really do appreciate it,” said Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Your welfare is more important than my feelings,” said Severus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry walked over to Severus and gave him a one-armed hug. “Thanks.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Still holding his quill in his right hand, Severus patted Harry's hand with his left. “It's what parents do.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Satisfied that Severus wasn't cross, Harry sat down opposite him. “What's all this?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Severus leaned back in his chair and cracked his back with a grimace. “I'm attempting to alter a binding potion, Ligare Philtrum, to use on the Horcrux within you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ligare Philtrum? Never heard of it.” Harry leaned forward and looked at the nearest piece of parchment, with was covered in crossed out notes. “How's it work?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It's a very old potion, invented during the early Roman Empire. It was originally used by slave masters to bind their human slaves to them, so that they were under restrictions similar to house-elves,” said Severus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry's head jerked up. “Wow, that's pretty messed up. And illegal, I'm guessing.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Brewing this potion could send me to Azkaban,” said Severus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Azkaban?” Harry yelped. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Only if the Ministry finds out, and they've more important things to worry about right now than what I put in my cauldrons,” said Severus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry stared at him wide-eyed, then stumbled to his feet. “I think I need some tea.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You needn't worry on my behalf,” Severus said, raising his voice over the sound of Harry fussing with the tea things.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ignoring the ridiculousness of that statement, Harry held up Severus' mug. “You want one?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Please.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry fixed the tea in silence, his mind whirling all the while, then sat back down and slid Severus' mug over to him, careful of the scattered books. “Alright, so what are you trying to do with this potion?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ligare Philtrum was used to bind the slave, who was often – but not necessarily – a Muggle or squib, to their master, who was the magically stronger party. I believe I can alter it so that it will bind the piece of soul inside you to the piece contained within the locket, or whichever other Horcrux we find first,” said Severus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“How do you know it'll work that way? What if it takes the other piece of soul and puts in inside me?” asked Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Because each time one makes a Horcrux, one's soul gets split in two. So the first one that Voldemort made – the diary – had half of his original soul within it, leaving him with only half in his own body,” Severus said, in his classroom voice. “Each subsequent Horcrux he made would have split his soul in half again – so the next one, which we believe to be the ring, would have a quarter of his soul, and so on.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Okay, so that part of his soul in me is pretty small,” said Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“If Albus' theories were correct, then Voldemort had made five Horcruxes before you, leaving you with only one sixty-fourth of his soul,” said Severus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry blinked. “That's... that's actually an oddly comforting thought. That it's such a small part, I mean.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Severus nodded. “It's also excellent news for us, because it means that that tiny sliver of soul within you is far less powerful than what's contained within whatever Horcrux we're able to find first. At worst, that piece of soul will be twice the size of the one in you, but the size difference could be even greater.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And this potion will make the smaller or weaker piece want to join the bigger one,” said Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes –”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That's brilliant!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“– provided that I can create a workable variation of this potion,” said Severus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, come on, as if you won't figure it out,” said Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Severus scowled. “It's not that simple, Harry. This potion was created in ancient Rome, so I've had to translate it out of Latin for a start. It's meant to be ingested, but obviously an inanimate object cannot ingest anything, so the potion needs to be altered so that it's topical. Finally, I'll have to add a component to make it want to bond like with like – the last thing we want is for your own soul to leave your body.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What happens to me if that happens?” asked Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I believe it would be similar to suffering a dementor's Kiss,” said Severus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Fear swept over Harry, and he shivered. “There's no cure for a dementor's Kiss.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No, there isn't.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“But you won't let that happen. You'll figure it out.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Severus sighed. “I wish I had as much faith in me as you do.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Are you saying you'd let me take this potion if there was a chance it'd make me lose my own soul?” asked Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Of course not,” said Severus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry shrugged. “So what's the problem? I spent the last year using potions instructions that you altered in your textbook when you were sixteen. Are you trying to say you're not as good as you used to be?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Some of those alterations took a lot of experimentation,” said Severus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Some, but not all?” asked Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Severus nodded reluctantly. “Some I figured out purely theoretically before attempting to brew them.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“So we'll do that now,” said Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“The consequences of getting this incorrect are rather more grave than merely blowing up a cauldron,” Severus cautioned.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You should be pretty motivated not to mess it up, then,” said Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Severus narrowed his eyes. “Do you have an answer for everything I say?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Pretty much, yeah,” Harry said with a grin.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Very well,” said Severus. “You may help me find a suitable bonding agent. There's an account somewhere of spider silk being used, but I can't remember what that variation of the potion had been used for.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He pushed a thick book over to Harry, who opened the creaking cover carefully. “I thought you'd never ask.”<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>********</p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><em>
  <br/>
  <em></em>
</em><br/><br/>Much later that night, Harry woke with a start, his heart pounding, and both his pyjamas and sheets drenched in sweat. He took a series of slow, calming breaths as visions of Gibbon's bloodied and mangled corpse faded from his mind. He pushed himself up and turned on his bedside lamp, ignoring Ladon's sleepy hiss of protest, and put his glasses on. He gulped down half the glass of water he had sitting on his bedside table, then picked up the page he had carefully torn out of the Prophet. It was a list of crimes attributed to Gibbon, and while it was most definitely not pleasant reading, Harry thought it might help him assuage his guilt over Gibbon.<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Murder... torture... kidnap...” Harry mumbled. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He read the list twice, cast a Drying Charm on his pyjamas and sheets, then settled back down to sleep. “Gibbon was a horrible, evil person, and I didn't do anything wrong when I killed him,” Harry murmured. “I stopped him from ever hurting anyone else again.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Holding that thought in his mind, Harry brought up his Occlumency shield and tried to get back to sleep. While he was a little disappointed that his talk with Narcissa hadn't wrought an instant improvement in his sleep, at least now he could say that he had hope it wouldn't be too long before his new technique began to pay off. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When he was awakened by yet another nightmare and found sunlight beginning to creep in through his window, he gave up trying to get back to sleep. He was sweaty and exhausted, and felt more like he'd spent the last eight hours playing Quidditch, not sleeping.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He also had a faint smile on his face. For while his nightmares hadn't lessened, for the first time in almost a fortnight, he hadn't woken up feeling utterly weighed down with guilt. It might be only a small step, but it was a significant one nonetheless. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Quietly, so as not to wake Severus, Harry made his way to the bathroom for a shower. He felt so refreshed afterwards that he decided to cook a nice breakfast to celebrate. He hummed as he walked downstairs, only to come to a dead stop when he found Severus sitting at the kitchen table, with even more parchment and books than the day before.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What time did you get up?” Harry asked. As early as he'd gotten up, he hadn't expected to see Severus for a good hour or two.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I haven't,” said Severus, rifling through a thick book.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry frowned. “Haven't what? Haven't gone to bed?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I'm busy,” said Severus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry's frown deepened as he leaned against the kitchen bench. “Dad, you can't work non-stop. You'll wear yourself out otherwise.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Severus scowled at him. “Do you want to get the piece of Voldemort's soul out of you or not?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Of course I do.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Then leave me alone.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry crossed his arms. “No.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I beg your pardon?” Severus asked.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No, I won't leave you alone so you can work until you drop.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You'll do as I tell you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry shook his head. “Not in this, I won't. You always complain that I'm stubborn. Well, you haven't seen anything yet.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Severus gave him his worst glare. “You –”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“<em>I</em> am going to cook us both breakfast – because I wanted to celebrate feeling better after talking to Narcissa – and then you are going to go to bed,” said Harry.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Severus glared at him for a bit longer, before abruptly jerking his head. “Fine.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry chuckled. “I once saw you out-glare an owl. If you can't beat me, you have to admit that you're too tired to keep working.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“There is a slim possibility that you may be somewhat correct,” Severus muttered.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry laughed and put the kettle on. “You can say it: 'Harry, you are right'.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I do have the capability of enunciating all of those words, yes,” said Severus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And you say I'm the stubborn one,” Harry said. “Omelettes or French toast?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Whichever you prefer,” said Severus. He got up to begin preparing the tea, and paused to put his hand on Harry's shoulder. “Thank you,” he added quietly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry shook off Severus' hand. He had the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he'd have to do this.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Which the Order's Security Measures Cause Harry a Great Deal of Distress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That Sunday, Hermione came to visit Sirius at St Mungo's, having arrived to stay at Grimmauld Place earlier that morning. She had already been told beforehand that Sirius had lost his hearing, but she still asked most of the same questions of him that everyone else had the first time they'd visited.</p><p>Luckily, Narcissa had by now gotten some Quick-Notes Quills off Polly. A bright, acid green, the quills automatically wrote down whatever anyone said, making communication a lot easier. Additionally, everyone was slowly – very slowly – beginning to learn BSL – mainly finger-spelling, but Draco was able to sign some of the simpler phrases, like “how are you”.</p><p>Harry's happiness to see Hermione again lasted less than a day. When he got back from St Mungo's on Monday, he dropped down to lie on the couch. “I need new friends,” he announced.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Harry tilted his head over the arm of the couch to look at Severus, who was sitting at the kitchen table. “Hermione has a million questions about BSL. Questions that Draco is only too happy to answer, in far more detail than can possibly be necessary. The pair of them wouldn't shut up.”</p><p>Severus raised an eyebrow. “You don't think someone learning a new language should ask questions?”</p><p>“Yeah, but they were talking about the historical and sociological reasons behind the difference between BSL and the sign languages used in other English-speaking countries. You don't need to know that to learn BSL!” Harry said.</p><p>“Perhaps not, but it is interesting,” Severus mused.</p><p>“Not you too,” Harry groaned, shutting his eyes.</p><p>“I won't say another word about the subject, but you will need to get up,” said Severus.</p><p>Harry cracked an eye open. “Why?”</p><p>“Moody wants us over at Grimmauld Place for a meeting,” said Severus.</p><p>Harry immediately sat up and twisted around to face him. “What? Why? What's happened?”</p><p>“Nothing, as far as I'm aware,” Severus assured him. “He did say that it wasn't all the Order, though. Just us and everyone who lives there. I'm assuming that Hermione is included as well, if she's staying there at the moment.”</p><p>“Yeah, she is,” said Harry, frowning slightly. He didn't understand why Hermione was staying at Grimmauld Place instead of with her parents. She had her Apparition license, after all – there was no reason why she couldn't just Apparate to St Mungo's every day like Harry did.</p><p>“Feet on the floor, Harry, and then push up from the couch,” Severus prompted.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, but stood up all the same. “Do I have time to eat before we go?”</p><p>Severus shook his head. “Narcissa Floo called to say that dinner will be served during the meeting.”</p><p>“Excellent,” said Harry. Narcissa's elves were all very good cooks.</p><p>Sure enough, when he stumbled out of the Floo into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, Harry was immediately engulfed by several delicious aromas. His stomach rumbled as he sat down next to Hermione, who was beside Draco, while Severus sat on Harry's other side. Along with Narcissa, Kingsley, Remus, Theo and Moody, they took up around half of the long kitchen table, while Lolly and another elf whose name Harry didn't know bustled around preparing food at the other end of the table.</p><p>“Right, let's begin. There are three orders of business that we need to get through tonight,” Moody growled, waving away Lolly when she tried to put a bowl of soup in front of him. Moody instead pulled out his hip flask and took a swig, then said, “Dumbledore's death has created a number of problems for us, but tonight I want to discuss his position as Secret-Keeper for this property.”</p><p>Harry whispered his thanks to Lolly when she served him, then tucked into his food, which tasted as good as it smelled. The elves finished serving everyone, then Disapparated with twin pops.</p><p>“What happens to the Fidelius Charm when the Secret-Keeper dies?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“Anyone who was told about the property becomes a new Secret-Keeper, which leaves us in a very precarious position. We've now got a couple of dozen Secret-Keepers for this place, which greatly reduces the strength of the charm's protection,” said Moody.</p><p>“More people who could betray the secret,” said Narcissa.</p><p>“Exactly,” said Moody.</p><p>“So we need a new Secret-Keeper,” said Kingsley.</p><p>“I'll do it,” said Draco.</p><p>Moody shook his head. “It needs to be someone who doesn't live here.”</p><p>“Are you volunteering?” asked Remus.</p><p>“Me? No. I'm the new leader of the Order. If I get killed, you don't want to have to go through this all over again and get both a new leader and a new Secret-Keeper,” said Moody. “Snape can do it.”</p><p>There was a short, stunned silence, broken by Draco's incredulous laughter. “You're kidding, right? Sirius would flip!”</p><p>“We're in the middle of a war, there are more important things to worry about than a schoolyard grudge!” Moody snapped, banging his staff on the floor for added emphasis. “As soon as Black gets out of St Mungo's, we'll perform the charm again, with Snape as Secret-Keeper.”</p><p>“Alternatively,” said Severus, “Harry could be Secret-Keeper.”</p><p>Harry blinked. “Me?”</p><p>Severus nodded. “Why not?”</p><p>“Why not?” Moody asked incredulously. “Because he's the biggest target out of all of us!”</p><p>“He's also the Chosen One,” Severus countered. “If he dies, a weakened Fidelius Charm will be the least of our worries.”</p><p>“He's got a point. If Harry dies, the rest of us probably won't be far behind,” said Kingsley.</p><p>“But I'm under-age,” said Harry.</p><p>“Doesn't matter. The protection's stronger if the Secret-Keeper isn't a resident, but there's no reason why the Secret-Keeper must be of age,” Remus said. </p><p>“Fine, fine, Potter's Secret-Keeper. You'll perform the charm as soon as Black is back home,” Moody said impatiently. “As soon as you've done so, the rest of us will no longer be able to remember anything about this house, so you'll need to tell us all the address. Think you can handle that?”</p><p>“Er, yeah,” said Harry, shrugging.</p><p>Moody nodded. “Moving on. We know that Voldemort and his followers have in the past used kidnapping to get to us, so I'm proposing that we move to stop them from doing so again.”</p><p>More than a few people turned to look at Draco, who bent his head over his plate.</p><p>“What are you suggesting?” asked Kingsley.</p><p>“That those of us with family either get them into hiding, under Fidelius Charms, or get them out of the country completely,” said Moody.</p><p>“You want us to tell our families to leave?” Remus asked.</p><p>“Yes, I do. Unless you think they'd be willing to help the Order, to fight if necessary, there can be no reason for them to remain in Britain while Voldemort continues to grow in power. Their presence is a distraction at best, and at worst, a catastrophe should they be captured,” said Moody. “I know people won't want to leave their homes or be separated from their families, but it's safer for everyone than if they stay.”</p><p>“Apart from Draco and Sirius, and Andromeda and her family, all my living relatives are either Death Eaters, or too distant for me to have met them more than once or twice. Draco's met maybe one cousin, and I doubt Sirius would know any of them,” said Narcissa.</p><p>“We'll be putting your sister's house under Fidelius. I'd assumed that you'd be willing to be Secret-Keeper,” said Moody.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” said Narcissa.</p><p>“Good. Nott?”</p><p>“Er, I don't have anyone other than my father,” said Theo.</p><p>“That simplifies things,” said Moody. “Granger?”</p><p>To Harry's confusion, Hermione bit her lip and lowered her eyes. “You needn't worry about my parents.”</p><p>“Yes, we do, Granger. They're Muggles, right? They can't fight, so they can't stay here. We need to get them out of the country,” said Moody.</p><p>“That won't be necessary,” said Hermione. </p><p>“They can come back as soon as the war's over,” Moody said irritably.</p><p>Hermione finally raised her head. “It won't be necessary because I've already taken care of it!”</p><p>“What do you mean, you've taken care of it?” Kingsley asked.</p><p>“I mean I've already gotten them to safety. I altered their memories to remove all trace of myself and any knowledge of the magical world. They now think they're Monica and Wendell Williams, a couple of dentists who have always wanted to move to Australia. They took a plane to Melbourne two days ago and should be there by now. Unless I can find them and reset their memories, they won't be coming back,” said Hermione, her voice cracking a little. “I've no other close family for the Death Eaters to terrorise.”</p><p>Harry stared at her, unable to believe what he was hearing. Getting her parents to safety made absolute sense, but tampering with their memories? Removing all trace of her own existence? Harry just couldn't comprehend that. He met Draco's eyes over the back of Hermione's head – he looked just as shocked as Harry did.</p><p>“Excellent work, Granger,” Moody said gruffly, seemingly oblivious to the disquiet that Hermione's words had caused. “Next – Shacklebolt?”</p><p>Kingsley tore his eyes away from Hermione. “Right... I've just got my parents. I don't think they'd be up to fighting, but I have a feeling they'd both disagree with me on that, especially Dad.”</p><p>Narcissa chuckled. “Oh, he'd definitely disagree with you.”</p><p>Kingsley smiled back at her. “It'd be a waste of time asking them to leave, they're both too stubborn for that. But they'd probably be quite good at some reconnaissance work, and I'm sure they'd have no problem offering their home as a safe house.”</p><p>Remus cleared his throat. “I've only got my dad left. He's definitely not up for fighting, not anymore, and I think he'd agree with me there. He... he just isn't what he used to be. He'd probably be happy for his house to be used as a safe house, though.”</p><p>“It'd have to have a number of protections on it that he might find restrictive,” said Moody.</p><p>Remus shrugged. “He's been a bit of a recluse ever since Mum died. That wouldn't faze him.”</p><p>“I like it. We could use another safe house,” said Moody. “Snape?”</p><p>“My only family is Harry,” said Severus.</p><p>“Right, and mine's Dad,” said Harry.</p><p>Severus frowned at him. “That's not true. For all that they never treated you as such, the Dursleys are your family, too.”</p><p>“You think the Dursleys are in danger?” Harry asked doubtfully.</p><p>“Petunia and her son are your blood relatives. Of course they're in danger,” said Severus.</p><p>“Yes, but it's not exactly a secret that Harry hates them,” said Draco.</p><p>“It's not exactly a secret that Harry's got a bit of a hero complex,” Hermione countered.</p><p>“Hey! Harry's sitting right here,” said Harry.</p><p>“Do you honestly think you wouldn't want to save them if they were captured by Death Eaters?” asked Remus.</p><p>Harry hesitated before he shook his head. “Of course I'd try to.”</p><p>“So we'll need to get them out of the country,” said Moody.</p><p>Harry laughed. “You haven't met the Dursleys. They're not going to go with us no matter how nicely we ask.”</p><p>“Who said anything about asking nicely?” asked Narcissa.</p><p>“I say we just Stun them, attach them to an international Portkey and let them fend for themselves,” said Severus.</p><p>Narcissa grinned at him. “Sounds like fun.”</p><p>“You can't do that,” Remus said.</p><p>“Why not? Trust me, it's more than those people deserve,” said Severus.</p><p>“Could the two of you please have the decency not to discuss kidnapping in front of an Auror?” Kingsley asked.</p><p>“Sorry, honey,” Narcissa said, though she didn't look remotely repentant.</p><p>Harry looked at Moody. “Where are you planning on sending the Dursleys?”</p><p>Moody grinned; it was an alarming sight given his heavily scarred face. “Doesn't really matter, as long as we don't go through the Ministry to help them move. No point getting them into hiding if there's a parchment trail. Got any ideas of where to send them?”</p><p>“Er,” said Harry, feeling put on the spot, “America?”</p><p>Moody's magical eye, which had been spinning around, suddenly focused on Harry along with his natural eye. “America, you say?”</p><p>“Yeah, America,” said Harry, more confidently this time. “None of the Dursleys speak another language, so it needs to be somewhere where people speak English. The company that Uncle Vernon works for has branches in America, so he could probably get a job, which would help convince them to go...”</p><p>“Good thinking, Potter,” Moody said.</p><p>Harry shrugged. “I know the Dursleys, that's all.”</p><p>“Good, because we'll need your help to talk to them,” said Moody.</p><p>Harry froze. When he'd walked out of the Dursleys' home two years ago, he had assumed that he'd never have to see any of them again, that he was leaving for a home in which he was loved and valued and liked – a real home – and now he was expected to walk back into that house? The place where he'd been ignored and neglected, locked up and starved? Where he'd been treated as a house-elf – worse, where he'd been hidden under the stairs like a pair of old, leaky Wellingtons no one had gotten around to throwing away? He swallowed harshly, racking his brains for a way to refuse without seeming like a coward.</p><p>“You – you want me to go with you?” he asked, in as level a voice as he could manage.</p><p>Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. “You're not going back there.”</p><p>“He's the best chance we've got, Snape,” said Moody.</p><p>“Then I'm going with him,” Severus said.</p><p>“Like hell you are. The last thing we need is you losing your temper and cursing them,” said Moody.</p><p>“Those people deserve it,” said Severus.</p><p>“'Those people', is it? Haven't quite left your Death Eater past behind, have you?” Moody said.</p><p>Severus' hand tightened on Harry's shoulder in anger, and two red blotches appeared on his cheeks. Harry, Narcissa and Kingsley all began to speak up, but stopped when Severus held a hand up.</p><p>“This has nothing to do with them being Muggles, and everything to do with them being horrible people,” he said quietly, his voice shaking with barely suppressed rage. “They abused my son. For years. They've never faced any repercussions for what they did to him. And now you expect me to sit quietly and let him go back there, alone, to save their worthless hides?”</p><p>“He won't be alone. Not for a second,” said Narcissa.</p><p>Moody seemed a little rattled by Severus' words, but he shook his head and focused on Narcissa. “Seems to me that sending you would be just as bad as sending Snape.”</p><p>“So I'll go,” said Kingsley.</p><p>Moody nodded. “Perfect.”</p><p>“Er, not quite,” said Harry. </p><p>“I was Shacklebolt's boss for years, Potter. He's one of the best Aurors I've ever had working for me,” said Moody.</p><p>“Thanks, Mad-Eye,” said Kingsley, taken aback at the praise, while Narcissa smiled at him proudly.</p><p>“I don't doubt that you're a good Auror, Kingsley,” said Harry, “but the Dursleys... they don't like Black people.”</p><p>“They don't like Black people,” Kingsley repeated.</p><p>Harry shook his head apologetically. “Or Indians, or the French, or – or anyone who isn't white and British, basically. And even then, they don't like queer people, or Jewish people, or -”</p><p>“I get the picture,” said Kingsley. “But they also hate magic, don't they? So they'd hate me no matter what my skin colour.”</p><p>“Yeah, but...” said Harry.</p><p>Kingsley gave him a small smile. “I appreciate your concern, Harry, but I'll be fine.”</p><p>“Um, I have a really bad idea,” said Theo.</p><p>“Then keep it to yourself,” said Moody.</p><p>Narcissa glared at him before turning to Theo. “What is it?”</p><p>“We're talking about convincing the Dursleys that they need to go into hiding, right? Well, I can't think of anything more convincing than the story of what happened to Tracey's uncle and aunt,” said Theo.</p><p>“Good thinking, Nott. How is that a bad idea?” asked Moody.</p><p>Theo swallowed. “Tracey's Chinese. Well, her dad's half-white, but if the Dursleys don't like Asians... She's shy around strangers at the best of times...”</p><p>“There's also the fact that she's not in the Order,” Remus pointed out. “Should we really be asking someone not in the Order to do our dirty work?”</p><p>“Perhaps she should join, along with her parents,” Narcissa mused. “You may not have any family that you're worried about, Theo, but it wouldn't surprise me if Tracey was a target. Your father never liked your relationship with her, and given that her family was already targeted in the last war...”</p><p>“I could see her parents wanting to fight, especially her mum,” Theo said, nodding.</p><p>“Alright, Nott, you can go talk to her tomorrow,” Moody decided. “Explain that the family's likely in danger, that we can help them hide, and that we'd like them to join the Order. They can refuse to join if they want – it's not a condition of their protection – but we'd like one of them to go to the Dursleys, either way.”</p><p>“It should be Tracey. I think hearing it from a child around the same age as their son may help convince them,” said Narcissa. “For all their many, many faults, the Dursleys do seem to care about their son.”</p><p>“I'll go with you, Theodore. Mr Davis and Ms Zou will likely take this offer better if it comes from an adult, and I was Tracey's Head of House for six years,” said Severus.</p><p>“Right, that's settled. Shacklebolt and Lupin, you'll speak to your parents tomorrow, too. Potter, you and Shacklebolt will go see the Dursleys on Saturday morning – I assume they'll all be home at that time?” At Harry's nod, Moody continued, “You'll be accompanied by whichever member of the Davis family has agreed to go. I'll organise some other Order members – Jones and Diggle should do nicely – to accompany the family on their trip and make sure they get settled. They'll pick the Dursleys up in – hmm, let's give them a week to pack.”</p><p>“Er, I don't think we should wait, in case they change their minds and we have to convince them all over again,” said Harry.</p><p>Moody nodded. “Good point. I'll have Jones and Diggle wait at Figgs' house, so as soon as the Dursleys agree to leave, send them a Patronus message and they'll be there within minutes to get them packed and out of there,” said Moody.</p><p>Harry nodded nervously, meeting Kingsley's gaze. Kingsley's calm smile made him feel a tiny bit better.</p><p>“That brings us to our last item for the night,” Moody said, a scowl cutting across his scarred face as he growled, “this bloody wedding.”</p><p>Narcissa rolled her eyes. “You can't begrudge them a wedding, Moody.”</p><p>“It's a ridiculous, unnecessary danger in a time like this,” said Moody.</p><p>“Er, what wedding?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Bill and Fleur's of course,” said Narcissa.</p><p>“Who else would be idiotic enough to throw a huge wedding in the middle of a war? They should just go down to the Office for Births, Deaths and Marriages and get married then and there without endangering everyone with a wedding,” said Moody.</p><p>“They want to celebrate, and I think it would do us all good to have a little joy,” said Narcissa.</p><p>“Of course you'd think that, you've helped them plan the bloody thing,” Moody grumbled.</p><p>“Is there a reason that Harry and I need to remain here to listen to you two argue over a wedding to which we haven't been invited?” Severus interrupted.</p><p>“Yet. You haven't been invited yet,” said Narcissa.</p><p>“I'm not going to a wedding,” Severus said at once.</p><p>“You have to. All the Order will be invited,” said Narcissa.</p><p>Severus shrugged a shoulder. “Then they'll hardly miss my presence amongst the throng. I see absolutely no reason for me to attend.”</p><p>“I've never been to a wedding before,” Harry said beseechingly.</p><p>Severus looked at him, then sighed. “Fine, we can go. But I won't enjoy myself.”</p><p>“And just when it looked like someone was showing some sense on the matter,” Moody said, shaking his grizzled head. “As I was going to say, since the entire Order will be in attendance, I'll be there on patrol, and I'd like a volunteer to join me.”</p><p>“Is that really necessary?” asked Remus.</p><p>“Constant vigilance, Lupin!” Moody cried, again banging his staff on the floor and making everyone but Kingsley jump. “I can't think of an easier target than the entire Order in one place, befuddled by champagne and cake and Merlin knows what else –”</p><p>“Cake's dangerous now?” Harry heard Draco mutter.</p><p>So did Moody. “Anything can be used as a weapon, Black. Anything.”</p><p>“I volunteer,” Severus said loudly, stopping the brewing argument in its tracks.</p><p>“There'll be no drinking if you're on patrol,” Moody warned him.</p><p>“I'm sure I'll survive,” Severus drawled.</p><p>Moody nodded. “Good. In that case, unless anyone has anything else we need to discuss, I'll be off.”</p><p>“Actually, Mad-Eye, I needed to talk to you about Thicknesse,” said Kingsley.</p><p>“Who?” Harry whispered to Severus.</p><p>“What about him?” Moody demanded.</p><p>“He replaced Bones as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,” Severus whispered back.</p><p>“I'm pretty sure he's under Imperius,” said Kingsley.</p><p>Both of Moody's eyes stared at Kingsley. “How sure?”</p><p>“I'd wager the contents of my Gringotts vault,” said Kingsley.</p><p>“He was always a bit of an odd one, but your gut's usually good...” Moody said. “Alright. I want you and Tonks to watch him for the next week. Don't make any moves, and don't draw any attention to yourselves. I'll go drop by her flat now.” </p><p>With that, he pushed himself to his feet and limped out of the door.</p><p>As soon as he heard the front door close, Severus looked at Kingsley. “I don't care what Moody says. If the Dursleys give you any trouble – if they so much as touch Harry – send me your Patronus and I'll be there straight away.”</p><p>“I'll come with you,” said Narcissa, her face just as grim as Severus'.</p><p>“Hopefully it won't come to that,” said Kingsley.</p><p>Severus leaned forward. “If it does –”</p><p>“Then I'll alert you at once, I give you my word,” said Kingsley.</p><p>Severus sat back. “Thank you.”</p><p>There was a break in conversation then, as Lolly and Rory returned to remove everyone's soup bowls and serve up a creamy rice dish.</p><p>Once the elves had left the room again, Theo cleared his throat. “Um, I'm assuming that we won't be telling Tracey or anyone else about Horcruxes, but are we telling them everything else?”</p><p>“If you mean will they be told the information that is generally known amongst the Order, then yes,” said Kingsley.</p><p>“Including the location of this place?” Theo pressed.</p><p>“Naturally, though once we redo the Fidelius Charm with Harry as Secret-Keeper, they will need to be told again, as will we all,” said Remus.</p><p>“The Fidelius Charm isn't that complicated to perform, is it?” asked Harry, worried about messing it up.</p><p>“Oh, it's immensely complicated,” said Remus, then grinned, “for the caster, which in this case will be Sirius, since he's the owner of this house. As the Secret-Keeper, all you need to do is make an oath.”</p><p>Harry nodded in relief, then fell silent for the rest of the meal, as conversation delved deeper into the machinations of Fidelius Charms. Naturally, Theo had dozens of questions, which Remus and Kingsley did their best to answer. Beside him, Severus was just as silent as Harry, waves of tension rolling of him, which wasn't surprising. Far more unusual was Hermione's silence. Where she would normally have even more questions than Theo, tonight she hid behind her bushy hair, silently picking at her dinner.</p><p>As soon as the meal was over, Severus stood up. “Ready to go home?” he asked Harry.</p><p>“Er, in a minute. I want to talk to Hermione first,” Harry replied.</p><p>“You'd best hurry, then. She just walked out of the room,” said Severus.</p><p>“Bugger,” Harry said, then headed for the door.</p><p>Alone in the hallway, Harry peered up the staircase and called, “Hermione?”</p><p>His only answer was the sound of a distant door slamming shut. </p><p>“I'll talk to her later.”</p><p>Harry turned around to find that Draco had followed him out of the kitchen. “Don't push her, you remember what happened last year.”</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. “Of course I remember. Don't worry, I learned my lesson.”</p><p>Harry gave a crooked smile. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don't worry about it,” said Draco, waving a hand. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Well, I would've liked to have spoken to her before I left tonight, but –”</p><p>“I'm not talking about Hermione, I'm talking about you. Having to go back there, to see them again,” said Draco. He stepped forward and took Harry's hands, worry pinching his face. “I know you don't want to.”</p><p>Harry forced a smile. “No, I really don't want to go back there. But I'll be with Kingsley, and probably Tracey, so it's not like I'm going back there alone. I'll be okay.”</p><p>Draco frowned uncertainly, then pulled Harry into a hug. “Alright. Just remember that, no matter what the Dursleys might say to you, there are a lot of people who love you.”</p><p>Harry shut his eyes and leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. “Thanks.”</p><p>They stayed that way for a long moment, before pulling apart. Draco leaned back in and kissed Harry softly. </p><p>“Send us your Patronus once you return from them, and Hermione and I will come straight over,” he said.</p><p>Harry smiled, sincerely this time. “Sounds good.”</p><p>He gave Draco another kiss, then they walked back into the kitchen. Severus was still there, talking quietly to Narcissa beside the fireplace, quiet enough that they weren't overheard by Kingsley, Remus and Theo, who were chatting over the now empty kitchen table. Severus stepped back from Narcissa as soon as he noticed Harry return, and after saying quick goodbyes, they stepped back into the Floo. Severus caught Harry when he stumbled, and held onto his upper arms even after Harry had regained his balance.</p><p>“You don't have to go there,” he said.</p><p>Harry frowned. “Yeah, I do. I'm our best chance of convincing them to leave, you know I am.”</p><p>“You, or someone who merely looks like you,” said Severus, finally dropping his hands to his sides.</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes. “Polyjuice?”</p><p>Severus nodded. “Every time I've brewed some for the Order, I've kept some back. Just in case. I've more than enough to last a visit to Surrey.”</p><p>“You might be able to look like me, but I don't think you can act like me,” said Harry.</p><p>Severus ran a hand through his hair. “Er, I think I could, you know, do an okay job,” he said, pitching his voice higher than usual. “Anyway, can I go over to Grimmauld Place? I haven't seen Draco or Hermione in over half a minute.”</p><p>Harry burst out laughing. “That – was – terrible,” he gasped. </p><p>Severus crossed his arms. “And I suppose you think you'd do a better job impersonating me?”</p><p>When he eventually stopped laughing, Harry put on the best glare of which he was capable. “Twenty points from Gryffindor, for blowing up your cauldron. Ten points from Ravenclaw for not stopping them. And detention for everyone!”</p><p>Severus fought back a smile. “I take more points for cauldron explosions.”</p><p>“So I guess we're both pants at impersonations,” said Harry, grinning.</p><p>“So it would appear,” Severus agreed. He smiled back briefly, before turning grave once more. “Are you sure that you want to go through with this?”</p><p>Harry's grin died. “No. Not at all. But it's the right thing to do, and you know it. Besides, Kingsley will be there with me, remember.”</p><p>“Very well,” Severus finally said, and reached out to lay a hand on Harry's shoulder. “But if you feel threatened in any way – if they so much as lay a single finger on you – you are to send me a Patronus at once. Narcissa and I will Apparate straight there.”</p><p>“Is that what the two of you were whispering about?” asked Harry.</p><p>“It doesn't hurt to be prepared,” said Severus.</p><p>“I'll be fine,” Harry said, then grinned again, “but the image of you and Narcissa descending on the Dursleys in a rage is pretty fantastic.”</p><p>Severus smirked. “That we can agree on.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>********</p>
</div><br/>Harry was dreaming. He had to be. Rivers of blood didn't just spring up out of nowhere in real life.<p>“No, but you <em>did</em> murder me.”</p><p>Harry turned to see Gibbon walking towards him, wading calmly through the shin-high blood. For the first time since these dreams had begun, there wasn't a single mark on him, at least not as far as Harry could see.</p><p>“Or perhaps I've simply learned to hide them better,” said Gibbon. </p><p>Was Gibbon using some form of Legilimency on him? Harry wondered. He needed to bring up his Occlumency shield – not just to block out Legilimency, but to fight off this nightmare altogether.</p><p>“Occlude, Potter,” Harry muttered. </p><p>“Yes, Potter, Occlude. Occlude so that you don't have to be faced with what you did to me,” Gibbon spat.</p><p>“I know what I did to you,” Harry said, “but you've done far worse.”</p><p>Gibbon's eyes narrowed. “Have I? And you think you're fit to judge me? Oh, no, Potter. Nobody gets to judge themselves.”</p><p>Their surroundings suddenly blurred, shifting from a black, featureless hillside to a courtroom. Gibbon had disappeared, leaving Harry chained to a chair, facing an empty judge's seat. He craned his neck to look around himself. The courtroom was vast, with rows and rows of seats stretching off into the distance. The blood rose slightly higher, until it was lapping at Harry's knees as he sat shackled.</p><p>“Harry James Potter.”</p><p>Harry twisted back around in his seat to face the judge, and found Hedwig perched on the edge of the judge's bench, a little white wig resting on the top of her head. She was glaring most disapprovingly at Harry.</p><p>“You have been found guilty of murder. The punishment is life in Azkaban,” Hedwig said in a cold, deep voice. She had a Cockney accent.</p><p>“What? But I haven't even had a trial!” Harry protested.</p><p>“I have judged you guilty nonetheless,” Hedwig said.</p><p>“Please, Hedwig, it's me! Harry! You can't send me to Azkaban!” Harry cried desperately.</p><p>Hedwig cocked her head to the side. “Not Azkaban? Very well. I know just what to do with you.”</p><p>She picked up a gavel with one feathery hand and brought it down on the bench. The sound echoed around the room, far longer than was natural.</p><p>“I hereby sentence you to life in the cupboard,” Hedwig said.</p><p>Harry went cold. “The – the cupboard?” he whispered.</p><p>Instead of replying, Hedwig dropped her gavel and wig, then took off from the bench, soaring up and out of the courtroom. Not a moment later, the distant walls of the room began to rush in. </p><p>“No! No, you can't do this! Hedwig! Come back, please don't leave me! Don't send me back there!” Harry shouted, beginning to struggle against his chains. </p><p>He stood up and yanked on them with all his might. The chains clanked but held, too strong for Harry to break them. He started to pat himself down, frantically searching his pockets for his wand, then suddenly the chains simply melted away. He lifted his hands up, staring at his now bare wrists, only to see the walls were just a few metres away from him. </p><p>He spun around to check behind himself and stopped breathing when he found himself looking at the outline of a very familiar door. There was no mistaking it: after all the hours he'd spent staring at it, he knew every centimetre of the wood by heart. There was the chipped paint in the corner, from when an enraged Uncle Vernon had swung an umbrella at Harry and missed; there the small blood stain from when Dudley had slammed the door in Harry's face, giving him a bloodied nose.</p><p>“No no no no nononononono,” Harry moaned, backing away.</p><p>He got little more than a foot before he hit the back wall. He choked back a sob and sat down on the mattress that had materialised under his feet. It was as thin and lumpy as he remembered it, with only a threadbare blanket covering it and blood lapping at its sides.</p><p>Harry looked around himself. The ceiling had descended, and was covered in cobwebs, with a couple of spiders visible. The shelf above the thin pillow held Harry's old tin soldiers, a can of paint – and a screwdriver.</p><p>Harry seized the screwdriver and set about unscrewing the hinges of the door. They were stiff, and the screwdriver kept slipping in his hand, scraping the skin off, but Harry was so desperate to be out of the cupboard that he barely noticed his stinging palm.</p><p>Sharp, sudden knocks on the door startled him, making him fall back onto his arse. The grate in the door was opened, and Aunt Petunia's bony face appeared.</p><p>“Quiet in there, you little freak! Escape attempts will not be tolerated!” she hissed.</p><p>“Then let me out,” said Harry.</p><p>“Let you out?” Aunt Petunia laughed coldly. “I'm afraid I can't do that, Potter. I always knew you were an unnatural, nasty little boy, but a murderer? I suppose we're lucky you didn't slaughter us in our beds! You'll rot in here, mark my words.”</p><p>“No, I won't. You can't keep me here – my dad'll come and rescue me –”</p><p>“Your dad's dead. He died in a car crash, drunk as a skunk, with that freak sister of mine,” snapped Aunt Petunia.</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“I'm talking about my other dad,” said Harry.</p><p>“You don't have another dad, you idiotic little twerp! You don't have anyone! You're all alone, and you'll stay that way,” Uncle Vernon said, joining Aunt Petunia at the grate.</p><p>Harry shook his head. “No, you're wrong, he'll rescue me, with my friends –”</p><p>“Harry!”</p><p>Aunt Petunia laughed. “The only friends you have are the spiders in that cupboard.”</p><p>Harry shut his eyes against the tears that threatened and shook his head. “You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wr-”</p><p>“HARRY!”</p><p>Harry woke up to find himself sobbing, hot tears pouring down his face. Severus was sitting on his bed, shaking Harry as he tried to wake him. He'd turned on the bedside lamp, and was close enough that Harry could make out the worry in his face, even without his glasses.</p><p>“You're safe, Harry. It was just a nightmare,” said Severus.</p><p>Harry took a shuddering breath, trying to quell his tears. “I know,” he choked out.</p><p>Severus remained quiet, waiting for Harry to calm down. When he finally stopped crying and had his breathing under control, Severus helped him sit up, then handed him a glass of water. “Drink,” he ordered.</p><p>Harry did so, draining the glass in seconds. The cool water was soothing, far more than Harry would have expected, and when he placed the empty glass on his bedside table, he finally felt like he was back to normal.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said, grabbing his glasses.</p><p>Severus' frown swam into focus. “That was different from your usual nightmares. How?”</p><p>“It started out normally, with Gibbon blaming me for killing him,” said Harry.</p><p>“And then?”</p><p>“And then I was in court. Hedwig was the judge. She sentenced me to life in Azkaban, but when I protested, she – she sentenced me to life in the cupboard instead,” Harry said. He bowed his head as the memory brought a wave of panic. He fought it back before continuing on shakily. “The courtroom turned into the cupboard. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were there. They told me that I'd be there forever, that I couldn't escape. They said that you wouldn't be coming to save me and that I didn't have any friends...”</p><p>Severus leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Harry. “None of that is the least bit true.”</p><p>“I know,” said Harry, resting his head on Severus' shoulder and staring blankly at the wall.</p><p>“And you're never going back to live with those people, not ever,” said Severus.</p><p>“I know,” Harry repeated.</p><p>Severus let go of him and straightened up. “Like you said earlier, you'll be with Kingsley. Even if the Dursleys somehow manage to overpower the two of you, as well as Tracey – and I don't see how they could overpower you if you were by yourself, let alone all three of you – I'll come looking for you if you don't return. And I won't be alone. Narcissa and I would both love an excuse to raise our wands against the Dursleys.”</p><p>Harry managed a weak smile. “I know.”</p><p>“Can you say anything else, or is your speech to be forever limited to that one phrase?” asked Severus.</p><p>Harry's smile widened. “Thank you for waking me up.”</p><p>“Thank Ladon. He's the one who woke me up,” said Severus.</p><p>“He did?” Harry asked. He twisted around to find Ladon watching him intently from his usual spot on the headboard. “<em>Thank you for getting Dad for me</em>.”</p><p>“<em>You were scaring me. The things you were saying were much worse than usual... it sounded like someone was hurting you, and I couldn't wake you up</em>,” said Ladon.</p><p>Harry reached out and let Ladon slither onto his arm, quickly winding himself around Harry's shoulders. “<em>I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm fine though – no one's hurt me</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Good</em>,” said Ladon, resting his head in the dip above Harry's collarbone.</p><p>“Scared the absolute life out of me, waking up to find myself face to face with an agitated snake,” Severus continued.</p><p>“Well, what I was saying scared Ladon, so when he couldn't wake me himself, he went to you,” said Harry.</p><p>“Smart snake,” said Severus, stroking Ladon's neck.</p><p>Harry watched Ladon lean into the touch. “Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Going to the Dursleys', I mean.”</p><p>Severus withdrew his hand and folded it in his lap. “If we're being honest, I hate the entire plan. As I said earlier, I think we should just give them a Portkey and be done with it. Frankly, I'd rather hand them over to Voldemort myself than see you go back there, especially if the prospect is this upsetting for you.” Severus paused, sighing heavily before he continued. “That said, they're your family. If you think this is the right thing to do, then I will support you in any way I can.”</p><p>Harry raised his eyes. “I think it's the right thing to do.”</p><p>Severus nodded in resignation. “How can I help?”</p><p>“I don't know if there's anything more you can do. You've already said that you and Narcissa will be on standby in case anything happens...”</p><p>“Do you want to talk about what's scaring you? It could help, although it could make you feel worse for all I know.”</p><p>“What, now?”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“It's the middle of the night!”</p><p>“So? It's not like either of us has been getting any decent sleep lately.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess...” said Harry. He squirmed under Severus' stare. “Can we turn the light off? This'll be easier if you're not staring at me like that.”</p><p>“Move over, then,” said Severus.</p><p>Harry shuffled over to take the pillow against the wall, leaving the other for Severus. He turned around to lean back next to Harry, then turned off the lamp, leaving the room lit only by the cold light of the nearly full moon. Harry looked at their legs, stretched out side by side on the bed, wondering where to begin. How much did he want to say?</p><p>“My legs are longer than yours.”</p><p>“Only because you're slouching down. You're not taller than me.”</p><p>“Yet.”</p><p>“Yet.”</p><p>There was another silence: Severus seemed entirely content to leave conversation up to Harry.</p><p>“I – they make me feel like a little kid again. Friendless. Powerless. Helpless,” Harry said slowly. “And that's stupid, I know, I know I'm not any of those things, but...”</p><p>“It's not stupid to feel that way. All of that's common for abuse victims,” Severus said quietly.</p><p>“Right, okay. Knowing that still doesn't make it any easier,” said Harry.</p><p>“No, it doesn't,” Severus agreed. “But you have plenty of friends. You're a very powerful wizard. And I've never once seen you helpless.”</p><p>“They can still make me feel like that, though. Worse, even. They make me feel like I'm completely worthless.”</p><p>“I don't think that feeling will ever entirely go away. But you're not worthless. Far from it, Harry,” Severus said firmly. “You are growing into an extraordinary young man, one whom I am very proud to call my son.”</p><p>Harry was glad he had suggested turning out the light when he felt his cheeks burn. “Thanks, Dad.”</p><p>Severus shifted uncomfortably. “The fact that they couldn't recognise that says more about their own character defects than it does anything about you.”</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>“You needn't say anything else if you don't want to,” Severus said, after they'd sat there in silence for a few minutes.</p><p>“No, I want to,” Harry said. “I just... I've never told everyone everything. I'm not sure I want to tell <em>you</em> everything, for that matter.”</p><p>“I don't expect you to. I've certainly never told anyone every minute detail of my childhood, though I've told you and Minerva a fair bit. And Narcissa,” Severus added.</p><p>“Narcissa?”</p><p>“When I organised to adopt you, I had some misgivings about my ability to be a competent father, given that I never had a good example from my own father. I asked Narcissa for some parenting advice, and ended up telling her more than I had planned to.”</p><p>Harry glanced at Severus out of the corner of his eye. The image of Severus admitting to any doubts, of asking Narcissa for help, was oddly comforting, and gave Harry the courage to speak.</p><p>Haltingly, Harry began to tell Severus more of what he had endured at the Dursleys' hands, things he hadn't even told Draco or Hermione. He found it easier than he would have thought. Sitting in the dark definitely helped with that, as did the knowledge that Severus' childhood had been as miserable as Harry's. Severus didn't interrupt Harry, other than to make the occasional incensed murmur about the Dursleys when he paused.</p><p>Harry's voice was growing hoarse from speaking for so long by the time Hedwig suddenly soared in through the window to land neatly on the back of Harry's desk chair. She proceeded to noisily gulp down the mouse she had in her talons, unheeding of the humans she had just interrupted. They watched her in silence, then Severus levered himself up off the bed.</p><p>“I don't know about you, but it's time I got some sleep,” he said, cracking his neck with a grimace.</p><p>Harry yawned and nodded. “Yeah, good idea.”</p><p>“Do you want the curtains shut?” asked Severus.</p><p>Harry looked at the window, through which he could see dawn breaking. “Nah, I think I'll pass out in about two seconds.”</p><p>Severus nodded. “Don't forget to Occlude before you sleep.”</p><p>Harry nodded again. “Thanks for listening.”</p><p>“Any time,” said Severus.</p><p>He shut the door behind himself, leaving Harry to lie down in bed.</p><p>“<em>Are you feeling better?</em>”</p><p>Harry looked up to find Ladon coiling himself onto the other pillow. “<em>Yeah, I am. Thanks for waking up Dad</em>.”</p><p>“<em>You're welcome. Do you want to come out to the oak tree with me?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Go on without me. I'm going to try to get some sleep</em>.”</p><p>Ladon cocked his head. “<em>I thought you humans were supposed to be diurnal</em>.”</p><p>Harry laughed. “<em>We are</em>.”</p><p>Ladon flicked his tongue out a few times, then turned and headed for the window. “<em>I swear you lot just change the rules whenever you feel like it</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Which Harry Continues James' Legacy Before Dealing With Lily's Relatives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can't believe I'm crouching behind a couch like a child,” Draco complained.</p><p>“Shut up,” said Harry.</p><p>“What? It's not like he can hear me,” said Draco.</p><p>“No, but we need to hear them coming, you git,” Harry snapped. “And don't say things like that.”</p><p>“Why not? It's true, isn't it?” said Draco.</p><p>“It's insensitive, Draco,” Hermione hissed from his other side.</p><p>“Exactly,” said Harry, though he wasn't sure if Hermione was backing him because she agreed with him, or if she was still annoyed with Draco.</p><p>It was two days after the Order meeting at which Harry and Draco had learned what Hermione had done with her parents. After Harry had gone home, Draco had spoken to Hermione about her actions. Draco later reported to Harry that he was never broaching the subject again after Hermione had quickly gotten defensive. The ensuing argument had come to an end when Draco had stormed off after Hermione called him a mummy's boy. While Harry was inclined to agree that Draco was, in fact, very much a mummy's boy, he took Draco's advice to avoid speaking to Hermione about her parents unless she raised the topic.</p><p>Back in the present, Draco rolled his eyes but fell silent. Harry took the time to give the room one last check to make sure everything was prepared. Along with Draco and Hermione, Harry was hidden behind one couch with Theo and Tonks. Narcissa, Kingsley, Andromeda and Ted were crouched behind the other couch, while the elves that had wanted to be there – all save Kreacher and Winky – were likewise hidden behind armchairs or the curtains. The banner that Harry had painted was pinned to the ceiling, the words “welcome home!” flashing in alternating colours every few seconds. The coffee table all but groaned under the weight of the food and drink that covered it.</p><p>There was the sound of the front door being slammed shut with unnecessary noise, in order to announce Remus and Sirius' arrival. Footsteps made their way up the stairs, and then the door to the lounge room opened and Remus led Sirius inside.</p><p>Everyone jumped out of their hiding spots, smiling and waving their hands above their heads. Brightly coloured streamers and confetti fell from the ceiling in a riot of colour, charmed to disappear before they could fall onto the floor or furniture.</p><p>Sirius barked a short, surprised laugh as he looked around himself with a slightly stunned grin. “A bloke could get used to this,” he said loudly.</p><p>Harry hurried over to hug him. “Welcome home,” he said, taking care to mouth the words clearly.</p><p>“Thanks, Harry,” Sirius said, drawing him into a tight hug.</p><p>One by one, everyone else came forward to greet Sirius. Draco was the only one to sign his greeting, though Sirius just shrugged, clearly not understanding the hand movements, before pulling Draco into a hug. The house-elves went last. Most of them simply bowed or curtsied to Sirius, but Tilly shook his hand, and Dobby actually hugged him, crying all over Sirius' robes.</p><p>The house-elves all left to return to their work, leaving behind only Lolly, who would be serving the family, and Dobby, who had the day off and accepted Narcissa's invitation to join them. He sat on the couch next to her, his short legs sticking straight off the edge of his seat.</p><p>“You look well, Sirius,” Andromeda said.</p><p>A Quick-Notes Quill wrote down her words on a piece of parchment hovering in mid-air next to Sirius.</p><p>“I feel great,” Sirius said, accepting a glass of champagne from Lolly. “Fantastic, in fact! The Healers had me transform into my Animagus form before I left, and I still have some hearing left!”</p><p>There was a chorus of congratulations, featuring many sets of thumbs up.</p><p>“Yeah, it's nowhere near what it used to be – dog hearing is incredible, and now I can only <em>just</em> hear loud conversation if there's no background noise, but it's better than nothing,” Sirius said. </p><p>There was a loud meow as Crookshanks walked into the room. He leapt up onto Sirius' lap, purring loudly, completely unconcerned that Sirius had jumped in alarm and spilled half his champagne down his front.</p><p>“Bloody hell,” Sirius gasped. He held still as Lolly hurried forward to mop him up and refill his glass, then knuckled Crookshanks' head. “You're a bloody menace, you are.” Crookshanks simply purred louder and began to knead Sirius' legs. Sirius held a hand against Crookshanks' side, then smiled. “He's purring.”</p><p>“And the Quick-Notes Quills are working alright?” Andromeda asked.</p><p>“Have you ever tried to use one of them?” Narcissa asked. “They're awful. They turn even the plainest of sentences into purple prose, and they're no good with homophones, but it's better than writing it all down ourselves.”</p><p>“Although that would stop <em>someone</em> from making pun after pun on his own name,” said Draco, shaking his head with mock disgust.</p><p>Sirius read what he'd said, then looked up with a grin. “Hey, someone had to, and I couldn't hear if any of you were.”</p><p>“The only other option was the spell that my dad and some of the other teachers used to write on the blackboards at Hogwarts, but that spell isn't so great for conversation,” said Harry.</p><p>“It's not the only other option,” Draco said. “There's a perfectly good alternative that –”</p><p>“We're all doing our best to learn, Draco,” Kingsley said wearily.</p><p>“Draco is becoming impatient with how slowly the rest of us are learning sign language,” Narcissa said, shooting a warning look at Draco.</p><p>Draco pointedly looked away from his mother and took a sulky sip of his champagne. There was a short, uncomfortable silence of which Sirius was happily unaware as he continued to pat Crookshanks.</p><p>“Dad, is it just me, or does this room remind you of the Hufflepuff common room?” asked Tonks.</p><p>Ted looked around, then smiled. “You're right, Dora. The ceiling here's a bit higher, but if the couches were yellow and black...”</p><p>Tonks grinned. “Come on, fess up: who snuck into our common room?” she asked, gazing around.</p><p>“No one,” Harry grumbled. “That place was impossible to get into.”</p><p>Tonks laughed. “Sounds like you tried, though.”</p><p>“Yes, and got drenched in vinegar for our troubles,” said Draco.</p><p>Tonks' laughter only got louder.</p><p>“You shouldn't have tried to get into another House's common room,” said Ted, though his voice was full of laughter, not censure.</p><p>“None of the others were a problem,” said Harry.</p><p>“Not even the Marauder's Map was able to help us,” said Draco.</p><p>“Of course not. The Map only shows the places that we knew about,” said Remus.</p><p>“Huh. So <em>that's</em> why the Chamber of Secrets isn't on there,” said Harry.</p><p>“Or the Room of Requirement,” Theo added.</p><p>“Well, it's all moot now, isn't it? We're not going back to Hogwarts,” said Draco.</p><p><em>That's true</em>, Harry thought, his brain starting to whir. The Map was going to sit, unused, in his school trunk, unhelpful to anyone this year...</p><p>Hermione shook her head. “I'm planning on going back after the war's over.”</p><p>“Me too,” Theo agreed.</p><p>Harry sat there thinking, while around him, conversation moved on. Much later that day, after the Tonkses had left and Harry was getting ready to return home for dinner, he pulled Remus aside.</p><p>“Can I talk to you and Sirius?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“Of course,” Remus said at once. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>Harry nodded quickly. “I just need to ask you both something. In private.”</p><p>A puzzled frown crossed Remus' face, but he turned, caught Sirius' eye, and beckoned him over. Minutes later, all three of them were ensconced in the small study upstairs.</p><p>“Alright, what's with all the cloak and dagger business?” asked Sirius.</p><p>Remus waved his hand to get Sirius' attention, then held a finger to his lips.</p><p>“I'm talking too loud, aren't I,” Sirius said. His face fell a little at Remus' nod.</p><p>“It's about the Marauder's Map...” Harry began. He ran a hand through his hair, then blurted, “I want to give it to Ginny.”</p><p>Remus' eyes widened. “What?” he asked. Sirius echoed him seconds later, after he'd read what the Quick-Notes Quill had written on his parchment. The pair of them shared a look, then stared at Harry.</p><p>“Are either of you going to say anything?” Harry eventually asked.</p><p>He had to wait for the quill to write down his question, and he thought to himself that perhaps Draco did have a point about learning BSL. This was taking forever.</p><p>“Why would you want to give it away?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“I don't want to give it away for good,” Harry said, eyeing the quill's rapid progress. “I just want to lend it to her. For the year. It's not like it'll be useful to me from home, but it'd come in dead handy for Ginny at Hogwarts.”</p><p>There was a pause while Sirius finished reading what he'd said. By the time he finished, he was frowning.</p><p>“It's not about it being useful or not, Harry. Your dad helped make that Map. You already have so few mementos left of him as it is,” Sirius said.</p><p>“I know that,” Harry assured him, “but think about it. Two years ago, when Dumbledore couldn't find a Defence teacher, we got stuck with the toad. It's even worse now: they still need a Defence teacher, and depending on whether or not Minerva returns to teaching or remains as Headmistress, they're going to need either a new Transfiguration teacher or a new Head. What if the Ministry sends two horrible turds this time? Don't you think Dad would want my friends to be able to fight against them, too?”</p><p>“Of course he would,” Sirius said firmly.</p><p>“When did you come up with this idea?” asked Remus.</p><p>“This morning, when we were talking about the Map in the lounge room,” Harry admitted.</p><p>“And you don't want to think about this a bit longer?” Remus pressed.</p><p>Harry shook his head. “I'm not going to change my mind. But I'll only give it to her if you two agree.”</p><p>“I'm in,” said Sirius.</p><p>He and Harry both looked to Remus, who frowned.</p><p>“Why Ginny?”</p><p>Harry shrugged. “Can't give it to Blaise, because he shares a dorm with Greg and Vince. Same with Scarlett and Archie – they're in with the Carrow twins. And I shudder to think what Pansy would get up to if she got her hands on it, so that rules out any of the others in her dorm. Plus I got the Map off Ginny's brothers to begin with. It just feels right to give it to her.”</p><p>The quill scribbled feverishly to get all his words down.</p><p>Sirius grinned. “I agree with Harry, Remus. You saw how excited Fred and George got when they discovered we'd made the Map. They looked after it for almost five years, and Ginny's a good kid. She won't let anything happen to it.”</p><p>Remus looked uncertainly between them, then nodded. “Alright – but we're doing this properly, and adding the Room of Requirement and Chamber of Secrets to it. And anything else Harry and Draco have discovered that we didn't.”</p><p>“Just a secret staircase from the dungeons to the top of the Astronomy Tower,” said Harry. “I'll go home and get the Map now if you want?”</p><p>Ten minutes later, Harry returned to Grimmauld Place with the Marauder's Map. He walked back into the study and spread it out on the desk.</p><p>“I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good,” he said, tapping it with his wand.</p><p>He watched as green lines spread across the parchment, tracing the rooms and corridors of Hogwarts. The only moving dots at this time of year were Filch and Mrs Norris – Hagrid must be in the Forbidden Forest, or perhaps Hogsmeade.</p><p>“How do we do this?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Where's the Chamber of Secrets?” asked Remus.</p><p>Harry pointed out the entrance to the Chamber, and where he thought the Chamber itself would be. <br/>“But there's loads of twisting tunnels and pipes to get there that are probably part of the plumbing. I don't know exactly what they all look like.”</p><p>“Doesn't matter. Here,” said Sirius, handing him a quill dipped in the same green ink as that already on the Map. “Just draw where the Chamber and entrance are, and your best guess about the tunnel to get there, then we'll do the spells.”</p><p>Harry carefully did as he was told. The Chamber itself was easy, just a large rectangle down below the lowest of the dungeons, and the entrance was just a small circle in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but the pipes... He tried to remember which way the main pipe, at least, had curved, but in the end he just drew a winding line from the bathroom to the Chamber.</p><p>“Any passwords?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“Just need to say “open” in Parseltongue,” Harry said.</p><p>Sirius ran a hand over his jaw. “What do you think, Remus?”</p><p>Remus shook his head. “Ginny can't speak or read it, so I wouldn't bother putting it on.”</p><p>When Harry frowned in confusion, Sirius explained. “If we know a password, we can put it on the Map, so it'll show up for anyone trying to get into the password-protected area. But if we don't know a password, we can't put it on.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “So that's why the Map was useless for getting into the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff common rooms. Because you never learned the passwords yourselves.”</p><p>“Exactly. It also doesn't work for things like common rooms, when the passwords change, but all of the secret passages we discovered just keep the same passwords,” said Sirius. “Now watch this.”</p><p>Together, he and Remus held their wands over what Harry had just drawn, the tips glowing a bright pink. As their wands moved, Harry's thin, slightly wonky lines thickened and straightened out, until they matched the rest of the Map, looking as if they'd been there all along.</p><p>“It's not perfect, but then, given the how unlikely it is that anyone would get through the entrance, having a vague approximation of the pipes leading to the Chamber of Secrets should be more than enough for Ginny and Ron's needs,” said Remus.</p><p>“Feels just like old times,” Sirius murmured, ruffling Harry's hair. </p><p>“It does,” Remus said, sharing a sad smile with Sirius.</p><p>At Harry's questioning look, Sirius elaborated. “James did all of the drawing for this.”</p><p>Harry stared at him. “He did?”</p><p>“Someone had to, and he was better than any of the rest of us, though not anywhere near as good as you,” said Sirius.</p><p>“Oh,” said Harry.</p><p>He stared at the Map as if he'd never seen it before. He'd known that James had worked on it, of course, but to learn that his dad was responsible for drawing the entire thing put it all in an entirely different light. He traced the line of an exterior wall with a finger, picturing his dad bent over the Map, laboriously drawing down every detail of the castle.</p><p>Remus tapped the seventh floor corridor, jolting Harry from his thoughts. “The Room of Requirement's around here, isn't it?”</p><p>Harry nodded and set about drawing the Room. To his confusion, the green ink refused to stay on the parchment, disappearing as soon as his quill had passed. He stopped and peered at the quill.</p><p>“What am I doing wrong?”</p><p>Sirius leaned forward and poked at the Map with his wand. “Must be Unplottable... What d'you reckon, Moony?”</p><p>Remus nodded slowly once Sirius had looked up. </p><p>“So that's it, then?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Yeah, we're done,” said Sirius.</p><p>Harry tapped the Map with his wand. “Mischief managed.”</p><p>As he watched the Map wipe itself clean, sitting between Sirius and Remus, Harry reflected that he had never before felt more like James than he did in this moment.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>********</p>
</div><br/>On Saturday morning, Harry found himself so nervous that he was unable to do more than nibble at his piece of toast. Eventually, Severus checked his watch and stood up.<p>“Time to leave,” he said curtly.</p><p>Harry nodded and dropped his toast, then followed Severus over to the Floo. Seconds later Harry stumbled out into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, grabbing hold of Severus' elbow in order to keep his balance. He looked up to see Hermione and the human residents of Grimmauld Place (even Remus, who was still recovering from the full moon) sitting at the kitchen table, along with Tracey and two people who had to be her parents.</p><p>Beside them, Tracey smiled nervously. “Hello. Mum, Dad, this is Harry. These are my parents, Xinyi and Hugh.”</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you!” cried Xinyi, who had a faint Chinese accent. “We've heard so much about you – about all of Tracey's friends – but she's always been so shy about bringing anyone home. Though I suppose in your case, it's a bit more complicated thanks to all the business with You-Know-Who. You probably have a few more security issues than most teenagers, I expect. Still. Nice to meet you, Harry.”</p><p>She got to her feet and gave Harry a very enthusiastic handshake over the table. Harry couldn't help but stare a little. Apart from being a good deal fatter than Tracey, Xinyi looked so much like her daughter that Harry would bet that she would have been all but identical to Tracey when she had been younger.</p><p>Hugh was a completely different story: he didn't look a thing like his daughter. He was much taller than Tracey, with only a thin band of brown hair circling his otherwise bald head, and his face was a lot longer than hers was. They had similarly shaped glasses, though, and his silent handshake was far more reminiscent of Tracey's mannerisms than Xinyi's boisterous greeting.</p><p>“It could've been under better circumstances, I suppose,” Xinyi went on. “Theo's lucky we like him so much, volunteering Tracey for this!”</p><p>Theo blushed when she leaned over to ruffle his hair, but he didn't seem at all unused to such behaviour. “I'm not happy about it, either,” he muttered.</p><p>“We know, love,” Xinyi said, letting him go. </p><p>“Are my clothes okay?” Tracey asked Harry.</p><p>While both her parents were wearing robes, Tracey was dressed in a neatly pressed floral dress and a light blue cardigan.</p><p>“Perfect,” Harry assured her. “Their neighbours will never know you're a witch.”</p><p>“That's my girl,” Xinyi said, smiling proudly at Tracey.</p><p>Kingsley, who was dressed in one of the Muggle suits he wore to work, albeit without a tie, checked his watch and stood up. “We should get going.”</p><p>Harry had been so startled by Xinyi's unexpected loudness that he'd briefly forgotten why he'd gone over to Grimmauld Place in the first place. His nervousness came rushing back as he watched Tracey stand up. A hand came to rest on his shoulder.</p><p>“It'll be over before you know it,” Severus said quietly. “Remember, send me a Patronus if you need me.”</p><p>Harry nodded a little jerkily, while around him, everyone else began wishing them luck. Both Draco and Hermione got up to hug Harry. Draco kissed him softly.</p><p>“It'll be over soon, and then you really never have to see them again,” he said.</p><p>Hermione forced a smile. “It'll be fine,” she said.</p><p>“Right, yeah,” said Harry.</p><p>He gave them a smile as strained as Hermione's, then followed Kingsley and Tracey out of the house. They huddled together on the front step.</p><p>“Aim for the alley Narcissa has used before,” Kingsley instructed.</p><p>Harry nodded then took Tracey's hand. It was as clammy as his own. At her nod, he shut his eyes and focused on the alley that Narcissa and Severus had used to Apparate to and from Little Whinging. There was the usual constriction of Apparition, then he opened his eyes to find himself standing in the alley in question, with Kingsley a metre or so away.</p><p>Harry dropped Tracey's hand. “Alright?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she said.</p><p>“Keep your hands on your wands,” Kingsley said.</p><p>“Are you expecting trouble?” Tracey asked, her voice a little higher-pitched than normal.</p><p>“No more than usual, but it never hurts to be prepared,” said Kingsley. “Harry, will you lead the way?”</p><p>Harry nodded and led them out of the alley. Little Whinging looked exactly the same as he remembered it: street after street of identical middle-class homes, with similar cars in their driveways. The gardens and lawns were all so neatly trimmed that if Harry didn't know better, he would have suspected magic was used.</p><p>It made him all the more grateful for the chaotic garden at Fen House, and for the comfy, mismatched furniture scrounged from secondhand shops with which Severus had furnished the place. It might not be fancy, but it was warm and welcoming, qualities which he knew they wouldn't find at Number 4 Privet Drive. </p><p>He cast his mind about for something to talk about on the walk.</p><p>“So, er, Tracey... your mum... not exactly what I was expecting,” he said.</p><p>Tracey gave an exasperated laugh, while behind them, Kingsley chuckled quietly.</p><p>“Yeah, everyone says that,” Tracey said. “You should've seen Theo the first time I brought him home. She's mad for Quidditch, you see, so she was thrilled that he was on the house team. He'd only been there about two minutes before she told him that she expected us to get married. He didn't realise she was mostly joking.”</p><p>Harry stared at her. “Mostly?”</p><p>Tracey rolled her eyes. “She really, <em>really</em> loves Quidditch. When she came over from China, she hadn't found a place to live, but she'd already picked which British team she was going to support. She's been a member of Puddlemere United ever since.”</p><p>“Not Puddlemere,” Kingsley groaned.</p><p>Harry grinned. “Kingsley goes for Falmouth,” he told Tracey. “He's still not over the match last season.”</p><p>“Cheating sods, the lot of them,” Kingsley grumbled.</p><p>“Falmouth are just a bunch of wet blankets,” Tracey shot back.</p><p>“Puddlemere Confunded the referee!” Kingsley protested, though he kept his voice down in the Muggle street.</p><p>“That still hasn't been proven,” said Tracey.</p><p>“Yet.”</p><p>Harry shook his head as the argument continued. He'd heard this very same argument many a time, between Draco and Tracey (as well as other Falmouth and Puddlemere fans in the Slytherin common room), and had always stayed out of it: he rather thought the game in question had been boring, if he were to be honest. Certainly not worthy of the heated arguments which had sprung up about it.</p><p>As entertaining as it was to hear Tracey and Kingsley arguing over Quidditch, Harry was almost in a good mood by the time he turned onto Privet Drive. Any levity left him, however, when he caught sight of Number 4. As he came to a stop at the end of the driveway, Tracey and Kingsley fell silent behind him.</p><p>Other than the new car sitting in the driveway, the house hadn't changed since Harry had last been here. <em>But I have</em>, Harry told himself. <em>I'm just visiting, I'm not staying here. I'll be home by lunchtime.</em></p><p>He swallowed, then set up the path to the front door, Kingsley and Tracey at his heels. He was pleased to see that his hand didn't shake as he knocked. A few seconds later, a dark, wide shape appeared on the other side of the rippled glass of the door, before it was pulled open.</p><p>“What do – Potter?” Uncle Vernon's eyes bulged when he saw who was standing on his doorstep.</p><p>“Hello, Uncle Vernon.”</p><p>Uncle Vernon started to close the door. Before Harry could move, Kingsley had stepped around him, splaying one large hand against the door and putting his weight behind it. Uncle Vernon's face turned redder than usual as he tried to push the door against Kingsley's unmoving body.</p><p>“Mr Dursley, I have forced my way through the doorways of countless criminals. Don't make me add you to that number,” Kingsley said in a low voice.</p><p>Uncle Vernon spluttered. “You can't treat me like a common criminal!”</p><p>Kingsley ignored this. “Are you going to let us in, or do I need to show you what I'm like when I'm angry?”</p><p>There was a pause, then Uncle Vernon yanked the door back with ill grace. “Get in then, and hurry up about it!”</p><p>Kingsley walked in calmly, followed by Harry and Tracey, who were both staring at him wide-eyed. They jumped when Uncle Vernon slammed the door behind them all. Harry followed Kingsley down the corridor, but his footsteps faltered when he reached the cupboard under the stairs. </p><p>Ever since he'd first moved from the cupboard to Dudley's second bedroom, Harry had done his best to ignore the cupboard. Two years' absence, though, had left him out of practice. The unassuming door seemed to loom out into the corridor, yet at the same time, looked impossibly small, like something made for house-elves or goblins, not humans. How could anyone have looked at that door and thought it a suitable place in which to hide a child?</p><p>Harry shook his head slightly, reinforced his Occlumency shield, and followed the motley group down the corridor into the kitchen. There he found Dudley seated at the table, eyes fixed on the television.</p><p>Harry almost didn't recognise his cousin. The last time he'd seen Dudley, he'd been as fat as ever. Now, though he was still huge, his bulk seemed to mostly be muscle. He sported a wispy blond moustache and he'd shot up about a foot, but then again, so had Harry.</p><p>“What are you doing back here?”</p><p>Harry spun around at Aunt Petunia's shriek, finding her at the kitchen sink, rubber-gloved hands on her hips. Unlike Dudley, she hadn't changed a jot since Harry had last seen her.</p><p>“We're here to get you to safety, Aunt Petunia,” said Harry.</p><p>“Safety?” Aunt Petunia parroted sharply.</p><p>“Mr and Mrs Dursley, my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. If you join your son at the table, we can explain,” said Kingsley.</p><p>“If you think I'm going to allow someone like you to order us around in our own home, you're very much mistaken!” Uncle Vernon said.</p><p>Kingsley drew his wand. “Am I?”</p><p>Dudley's eyes got as large as saucers at the sight. Aunt Petunia walked over to sit next him. Uncle Vernon dithered, but joined his family when Kingsley narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Thank you,” said Kingsley. </p><p>He, Harry and Tracey sat down on one side of the table, opposite the Dursleys.</p><p>“Let me catch you up on the state of affairs in the magical world,” said Kingsley.</p><p>“Don't say that word!” Aunt Petunia hissed.</p><p>“What, 'magical'?” Kingsley asked. “I'm afraid I'm going to have to say a lot of similar words if I'm to give you even a brief explanation of what's been going on since the last time you saw Harry.”</p><p>“We don't need any explanation from the likes of you,” said Aunt Petunia.</p><p>Kingsley ignored this. “For the past two years, ever since he was resurrected, the Dark wizard Voldemort has been working to regain the power he held two decades ago. He has broken his supporters out of Azkaban prison, infiltrated the Ministry, and murdered, tortured or abducted anyone who dares oppose him. He's won the support of the giants and dementors, and is working on werewolves and vampires. There have been multiple battles and large scale slaughter, and it won't be long until this country is in an all-out war. No one is safe, not in our world, and not in yours.”</p><p>“Why hasn't your Ministry taken him in hand, then?” Uncle Vernon demanded.</p><p>“We've been doing our best, but you know what politicians can be like,” said Kingsley.</p><p>Aunt Petunia gasped. “That's where I've seen you before: on the telly, with the last Prime Minister!”</p><p>Kingsley nodded. “I'm an Auror – we're similar to your police – and for the past year, my main duty has been to protect the Muggle Prime Minister – both of them, actually, as I kept my position after the election.”</p><p>“Are you saying the <em>Prime Minister's</em> in danger?” asked Aunt Petunia.</p><p>“Everyone's in danger!” Harry cried. “Even you.”</p><p>“<em>Especially</em> you,” Kingsley amended.</p><p>“What do you mean? We haven't done anything! We don't have anything to do with your lot!” said Uncle Vernon. His eyes narrowed at Harry. “It's all because of you, isn't it. You've dragged us into this mess, haven't you, boy?”</p><p>“This isn't Harry's fault,” said Kingsley, “but we do think that Voldemort may target your family to get to Harry.”</p><p>“Sounds like his fault to me,” Uncle Vernon growled.</p><p>A muscle clenched in Kingsley's jaw, but he ignored this, and turned to Tracey instead. “This is Tracey Davis. She's going to tell you what happened to her family in the last war.”</p><p>Tracey pushed her glasses up nervously. “Um...”</p><p>“Does she even speak English?” Uncle Vernon asked Harry.</p><p>Anger shot through him. “Don't –”</p><p>“I grew up in Soho, of course I speak English,” Tracey snapped.</p><p>Harry stared at her in surprise, never having heard her use that tone before. Then again, he'd never seen her insulted like that before, either. Rather than cowing her into silence, Uncle Vernon's racism seemed to have done the exact opposite.</p><p>“When I was a baby, my uncle married a Muggle. You-Know-Who didn't like that, so he sent some of his followers after my aunt and uncle, where they were living with my aunt's parents. They attacked, but my uncle fought back, holding them off long enough for my aunt's parents to get away to safety. He told my aunt to run, too, but she refused to leave him.</p><p>“Just after my aunt's parents got away, You-Know-Who showed up in person, called by one of his followers. He quickly overpowered my uncle, then spent hours torturing both my uncle and aunt, before he eventually killed them.” Tracey paused, but none of the Dursleys interrupted her: everyone, wizard and Muggle alike, was hanging on her every word. “You-Know-Who was enraged, and didn't feel like my family had suffered enough. So he turned my uncle into an inferius – a reanimated corpse.”</p><p>“Like a zombie?” Dudley whispered.</p><p>Tracey shook her head. “Inferi are worse: faster, and much harder to kill.” She didn't mention that zombies weren't real. “Anyway, You-Know-Who sent his new inferius to my house. My parents were woken up in the middle of the night by my screams as it climbed in through my window. While Mum got me into another room, Dad fought it, but it was hard – inferi can only be fought with fire, and he didn't want to burn the house down around us, plus this thing had his brother's face. It had my dad cornered and was close to killing him, when Mum got back into my room and managed to finish it off. She had to set the room on fire to do so, and almost burned the house down.”</p><p>Tracey looked at each Dursley in turn. “All of that, just because my uncle married a Muggle. What do you think You-Know-Who would do to any of you, relatives of Harry, who's prophesied to be the only person capable of killing him?”</p><p>White-faced, Dudley's eyes darted between Tracey and Harry. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shared a look, before the latter rounded on Kingsley.</p><p>“We gave him up when that teacher adopted him! We've nothing to do with him any more,” he said.</p><p>“It doesn't work like that,” said Kingsley. “Yes, you gave up all claim to be Harry's guardians, but that doesn't mean Voldemort can't come after you. Best case scenario would be him abducting you in order to draw out Harry, thinking he'd come to your rescue.”</p><p>Uncle Vernon shot a look at Harry, clearly wondering if said rescue attempt would be in the offing. Harry, very deliberately, shrugged.</p><p>Uncle Vernon swallowed. “And – and the worst case scenario?”</p><p>“Your wife and son are blood relatives of Harry. There are a lot of dark spells that Voldemort could use their blood for,” said Kingsley. “I know of some that can be used to control or hurt Harry, but I'm sure there are far more that I don't know about, and that's not even getting into the potions he could brew...”</p><p>“What are you suggesting we do?” asked Aunt Petunia.</p><p>“We want to get you out of Voldemort's reach. We want you to go into hiding in America,” said Harry.</p><p>“America!” Aunt Petunia cried.</p><p>“We don't think you're safe anywhere in the UK,” Kingsley said flatly.</p><p>“And Grunnings has branches over there, right? You could get a transfer, Uncle Vernon. We've got people who could help you with that,” said Harry.</p><p>“And what about Dudley's schooling?” Aunt Petunia demanded.</p><p>“They have schools in America, Mum,” Dudley said quietly.</p><p>Harry stared at him. “Dudley?”</p><p>“Dudders?” Uncle Vernon said.</p><p>Dudley looked at Harry. “I want to go with you. You saved me from those invisible monsters two years ago. I trust you.”</p><p>Harry blinked. “Er, I won't be going with you. I'm staying here to fight Voldemort.”</p><p>“But we have two Order members who are prepared to go with you and give you every protection and assistance that they can,” Kingsley said quickly.</p><p>“You're – you're staying here?” asked Dudley.</p><p>“I have to,” Harry said simply. </p><p>“What's this Order, then?” interrupted Uncle Vernon.</p><p>“The Order of the Phoenix is a group devoted to fighting Voldemort. Tracey and I are members, as is Harry, although technically he's still underage for another month,” Kingsley explained.</p><p>“Year,” said Aunt Petunia, then blushed when everyone stared at her. “Harry's younger than Dudley, and he's about to turn seventeen.”</p><p>“We come of age at seventeen in the magical world,” said Kingsley.</p><p>“Ridiculous,” sniffed Aunt Petunia.</p><p>“You expect us to go to America with a couple of twits who can't even count to eighteen?” asked Uncle Vernon.</p><p>“Yes, I do,” said Kingsley.</p><p>“You heard what they did to Tracey's family,” Harry said, leaning towards Aunt Petunia. “You know what they did to my mum, your sister. I know you don't trust us, but don't you want to make sure Dudley's safe?”</p><p>Aunt Petunia's lips thinned. “And we'll be safe in America?”</p><p>“We have no evidence of Voldemort or any of his followers ever going to America, or even leaving Europe,” said Kingsley. “We're aware that they've previously made incursions to one or two countries on the Continent, but Voldemort's primary focus is on the UK and Ireland. While there is still some measure of resistance to his rule here, he won't overreach himself by heading overseas. He simply doesn't have the resources or the followers required. You'll be safe in America.”</p><p>“And just whereabouts in America are we supposed to go? Some little hole in the wall town, I suppose, where you can just leave us to rot and forget about us,” said Uncle Vernon.</p><p>“We'll take you wherever you want to go, whether that be a big city, small town, or the middle of nowhere, in any state you want. It's all entirely doable with magic. We can help you with all the necessary travel preparations – packing, visas, plane tickets – you name it, and we'll arrange it. We just need you to agree to go,” said Kingsley.</p><p>“How do we know this isn't just a ploy to get our house? Our car?” Uncle Vernon demanded.</p><p>“Why would we want this place? For all the good memories I have of it?” asked Harry.</p><p>“My partner is one of the richest women in the country. She's agreed to pay you twenty per cent over market value of this house, as well as put you all up in an American hotel until you decide where you want to live,” said Kingsley.</p><p>“Twenty per cent over market value?” Aunt Petunia asked, greed plain on her face.</p><p>“Twenty per cent,” Kingsley confirmed.</p><p>“What's the catch?” Aunt Petunia asked.</p><p>“No catch,” said Kingsley. “Except...”</p><p>“Except what?” asked Uncle Vernon.</p><p>“Except this is our final offer. If you don't agree to these terms, we move to plan B,” said Kingsley.</p><p>“What's plan B?” asked Aunt Petunia.</p><p>Harry gave a small smile. “Plan B is that Dad and Narcissa come over, use magic to knock you all unconscious, then dump you by the side of the road somewhere and let you fend for yourselves.”</p><p>Aunt Petunia gasped. “You wouldn't!”</p><p>“We wouldn't, no, but they would. They <em>will</em>, if you don't take what we're offering you,” said Kingsley.</p><p>Dudley stared at his parents incredulously. “Mum, Dad, what are you waiting for?”</p><p>“Give us time to think, Dudders,” Uncle Vernon muttered.</p><p>Dudley frowned at him, then turned to Harry, a determined look on his face. “I'm in, Po – Harry. I'll do whatever you think is best.”</p><p>Harry smiled. “Brilliant, Dudley. We'll take care of you.”</p><p>Aunt Petunia caught Uncle Vernon's eye and gave a small nod.</p><p>“Fine,” he said gruffly. “We accept.”</p><p>“Excellent decision,” said Kingsley. “If you'll excuse me, I need to send a message to your escorts. You should begin packing before they get here.”</p><p>“What, right away?” asked Aunt Petunia.</p><p>“Would you rather we hang around waiting for Voldemort?” asked Harry.</p><p>“We can't possibly pack up our entire lives straight away! It'll take us days!” Aunt Petunia protested.</p><p>“Not with magic, it won't,” Kingsley said. “You just start getting everything organised, and we can shrink it all for you.”</p><p>Uncle Vernon's eyes bulged. “Shrink it?”</p><p>“Yes, shrink it,” said Kingsley, then got up and left the room.</p><p>Harry stood up as well. “Come on, Dudley. Tracey and I can help you with your stuff.”</p><p>Dudley looked startled, then glanced at his parents, who looked both furious and terrified. Dudley's expression was defiant when he faced Harry again. “Yeah, alright,” he said with studied coolness.</p><p>The three teenagers headed upstairs together. Tracey looked just as relieved as Harry to get out of the kitchen. When they got to Dudley's room, he looked around uncertainly.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do?” he eventually asked.</p><p>“Er, start with your clothes, I guess,” said Harry. He was a little overwhelmed by how much Dudley had to pack; Harry had had far less than this when he'd packed up all his possessions two years ago.</p><p>Tracey rolled her eyes. “Pile up the clothes you want to take with you, and Harry and I can shrink them. We can Vanish anything you don't want.”</p><p>“V-vanish?” asked Dudley.</p><p>“Make it disappear,” said Harry. “Or you could just leave it behind. Up to you.”</p><p>Dudley looked alarmed, but did as he was told. It didn't take long for him to have a large pile of clothes on his bed. “That's it,” he said.</p><p>“Okay,” said Harry. “We're going to shrink them down now. It's not going to damage them, and Hestia or Dedalus will be able to return them to full size later on, okay?”</p><p>When Dudley nodded nervously, Harry pointed his wand at the pile and cast a silent Shrinking Charm. Dudley gaped and took a step backwards when the metre high pile shrank down to the size of a matchbox.</p><p>“Fuck me,” he whispered.</p><p>“Where's your suitcase?” asked Harry. </p><p>When Dudley just blinked at his tiny clothes, Harry sighed, and Summoned a red suitcase from the closet. He swept the clothes into it, then he and Tracey got to work on the rest of the room. Dudley decided to just leave behind anything he didn't want, so old clothes and discarded video games soon  began to pile up in one corner. Everything else – his computer, his PlayStation, dumbbells – was all shrank down and added to the suitcase, until the last of the furniture had been packed into the suitcase.</p><p>“Well, that's this room done. Let's do your other one,” said Harry.</p><p>“Other one?” asked Dudley.</p><p>Harry swallowed another sigh and headed next door for Dudley's second room, the one he had been forced to give up for Harry. He came to a stop in the doorway, staring around dumbly at what had used to be his bedroom.</p><p>“You didn't move back in after I left,” he said.</p><p>“Nah,” Dudley said from behind him. “Didn't know if you were coming back, did I?”</p><p>Harry was dumbfounded. “It's exactly as I left it.”</p><p>“I convinced Mum and Dad to leave it alone, in case you came back,” said Dudley.</p><p>Harry, who had just assumed that the room would have been repurposed the second he'd left Surrey, was oddly touched by this. “How?” he managed to ask.</p><p>“Told them you'd probably left some magical booby traps lying around,” said Dudley.</p><p>“Thanks, Dudley,” said Harry.</p><p>Dudley blushed. “Yeah, well, I owed you, didn't I? After you saved me from those invisible monsters. Now we're square.”</p><p>“Yeah, we are,” Harry said. “Come on, let's go see how they're getting on downstairs.”</p><p>As it turned out, things downstairs were far less amiable than they had been upstairs. Where Dudley had watched wide-eyed as his possession had been shrunk, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon seemed determined to argue against magic being used on any of their possessions.</p><p>“That's real porcelain!” Aunt Petunia cried, snatching an ugly little ornament out of mid-air.</p><p>“And it'll still be real porcelain when I'm done with it,” snapped Hestia Jones.</p><p>Harry grinned at Hestia, a middle-aged, Welsh witch with pale skin and short black hair. He'd met her a few times at Grimmauld Place, and had always liked her. Pragmatic and frequently sarcastic, she didn't strike Harry as being the type to take any nonsense from the Dursleys.</p><p>“Harry Potter!”</p><p>Dedalus Diggle, on the other hand, strongly reminded Harry of Colin Creevey: small and excitable, and with far too strong a regard for Harry's fame. Harry had first met him on his first trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid, and Dedalus had shaken Harry's hand half a dozen times. The novelty had yet to wear off six years later, and he hurried forward, beaming.</p><p>“Hello, Dedalus,” Harry said, shaking the proffered hand politely.</p><p>“If you lot are done upstairs, you can help us down here,” Hestia said.</p><p>Harry really didn't want to spend any time near his aunt and uncle, but figured the quicker they were packed, the quicker Harry would be rid of them. He decided to simply ignore any of the nasty things they said and just get on with it. </p><p>With two witches and three wizards helping with the packing, it didn't take long at all to get the rest of Number 4 packed and ready to go. Uncle Vernon was slightly mollified to find that he would be permitted to drive his own car to the airport.</p><p>While Kingsley went over last minute details with Hestia and Dedalus, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia very huffily got into their car.</p><p>“Come along, Dudley!” Uncle Vernon bellowed.</p><p>Dudley nodded, but instead of getting in the car, walked over to stand in front of Harry. He stared down at his feet and kicked a tuft of grass.</p><p>“Alright there, Dudley?” asked Harry, bemused.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, course,” said Dudley, nodding. To Harry's astonishment, he stuck out his hand. “Good luck with your – with what you've gotta do.”</p><p>Harry shook his hand. “Thanks, Dudley. Have fun in America, yeah?”</p><p>Dudley nodded and withdrew his hand. He smiled at both Tracey and Harry before walking over to join his parents in the car.</p><p>“This was some kind of huge deal for you two, wasn't it?” Tracey asked quietly.</p><p>“Pretty sure today is the only time we've ever had a civil conversation with each other,” said Harry, still slightly stunned. </p><p>“With parents like that, I'm surprised he managed it at all,” said Tracey.</p><p>Once Hestia and Dedalus had hopped in the car, Kingsley came over to stand next to Harry. “That went better than expected.”</p><p>“Dad and Narcissa will be upset they missed out on cursing the Dursleys,” said Harry.</p><p>Kingsley chuckled. “I think they'll just be relieved that you're okay.”</p><p>The car started up and pulled away from the kerb. Just before it rounded the corner, Tracey pointed at it and muttered something in Mandarin.</p><p>“Please tell me you didn't just curse a car full of Muggles right in front of me,” said Kingsley. “I really don't want to have to arrest you.”</p><p>Tracey laughed. “No, I just wished for Mr and Mrs Dursley to lose all their socks in the wash. I've read that that's a common danger in Muggle households.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kingsley said, then grinned. “Carry on.”</p><p>Harry was still staring after the Dursleys' car when Kingsley cleared his throat. </p><p>“We should be getting back. We'll need to return to the alley in order to Apparate - who knows what lingering wards this place might have.”</p><p>“Er, is it okay if I go straight home instead?” Harry asked as they walked down the road.</p><p>“Of course,” said Kingsley. “I'll send your dad along after you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” said Harry. “And thanks for coming today. You too, Tracey.”</p><p>She smiled. “I can't say it was my pleasure, but it was certainly an experience.”</p><p>Back home, Harry hadn't even fully opened the gate when Ladon called out to him from the oak tree. “<em>Are you okay?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yeah, I'm okay</em>,” Harry replied.</p><p>“<em>I'm glad</em>,” Ladon said, lowering himself down from the big bough.</p><p>Harry reached up a arm so Ladon could climb down it, then wrapped the snake around his shoulders as he headed inside for the kettle. He was halfway through making two cups of tea when the flaring of the Floo heralded Severus' arrival.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Severus asked the second he stepped out of the fireplace.</p><p>“Yeah, I'm fine. It went pretty well, all things considered. Dudley even acted like a decent person,” said Harry.</p><p>Severus leaned against the bench in relief. “Good. Kingsley said it was a success, but I wanted to hear it from you.”</p><p>Harry smiled. “Tea?”</p><p>“Please,” said Severus, fetching the milk from the fridge. “So the Dursleys are safely out of the way?”</p><p>“Yeah...” said Harry. </p><p>“And –”</p><p>“Look, Dad, could you maybe ask Kingsley anything you want to know? I-I'm just sick of talking about them, that's all,” said Harry.</p><p>“Of course” said Severus.</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry said in relief. “Er, but if you're not busy, could we play a game or two of Gobstones?”</p><p>“I'll go get the set,” Severus said. He walked off into the lounge and called over his shoulder, “but don't think I'll go easy on you!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In Which Regulus' Family Finally Learns His Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With everyone's families safely in hiding, the next order of business was catching Sirius up on everything he'd missed while he was in his coma. </p>
<p>While he'd been filled in on some things, such as the outcome of the fight outside Hogwarts, Remus and Narcissa had decided not to tell him about the exact cause of that fight until he had settled back in at home. Luckily for them, Sirius had been preoccupied with coming to terms with losing his hearing, so he hadn't been as curious as he would have in other circumstances.</p>
<p>Now, though, with Dobby having had no luck in finding the real Horcrux in the attic of Grimmauld Place, the unpleasant business of telling Sirius about his brother's fate could be put off no longer. And so, the day after Harry had gone to see the Dursleys, he and Severus returned to Grimmauld Place, where they were greeted at the door by Nossy.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Mr Snape and Mr Potter,” she said, bowing. “You is following Nossy now, please.”</p>
<p>She turned and led them up the stairs, clearly not in the mood for idle chit chat.</p>
<p>Harry glanced at Severus as they climbed the stairs side by side. “It only just occurred to me that your title isn't Professor Snape anymore.”</p>
<p>“It'll take some getting used to,” Severus agreed.</p>
<p>“Will you miss being a teacher?” asked Harry.</p>
<p>Severus threw his head back and laughed.</p>
<p>“I'll take that as a no...” Harry said to himself.</p>
<p>“I never wanted to be a teacher, and should I survive the war, I certainly won't return to that profession,” Severus eventually said.</p>
<p>“What will you do?” Harry asked, realising that he'd never given the subject any thought.</p>
<p>Severus shrugged. “Something related to Potions research, I think. As much as I despise the necessity of the work I've been doing lately –” he gestured to Harry's scar  “– I have enjoyed the work itself.”</p>
<p>“You could always write your own Potions textbook,” Harry suggested. “You've already done most of the experimenting, after all.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” said Severus.</p>
<p>When they reached the lounge room, Nossy opened the door and stepped inside. “Mistress, Mr Potter and Mr Snape have arrived.”</p>
<p>Narcissa rose from one of the couches and walked over to the door. “Thank you, Nossy, that will be all for now. Please inform the other elves that no one is to come in here until further notice.”</p>
<p>Nossy glanced over at the empty coffee table. “But Mistress, you is needing someone to serve you.”</p>
<p>“We'll make do on our own,” said Narcissa. “No one is to come in unless called, that's an order.”</p>
<p>Nossy immediately curtsied. “Yes, Mistress,” she said, backing out of the room and closing the door behind herself.</p>
<p>Narcissa smiled at Harry and Severus. “Take a seat so that we can get started.”</p>
<p>She resumed her seat on the closest couch next to Kingsley, who had Draco on his other side. Sitting on the floor between Narcissa and Remus, who was in an armchair, was Sirius in his Animagus form, with Crookshanks curled up at his feet. Severus took the other armchair, leaving Harry to join Hermione and Theo on the other couch. There was a chorus of “hello”s, and Harry waved at Sirius.</p>
<p>“He can hear you if you speak loud enough,” Remus said loudly. “We just need to talk one at a time, or he'll struggle to make anything out.”</p>
<p>Beside him, Sirius woofed his agreement.</p>
<p>“Sorry. Hi, Sirius,” Harry said, just as loudly.</p>
<p>Sirius woofed again and wagged his tail. </p>
<p>“We figured this would be the quickest way to explain everything to Sirius, and we'd like you to explain what happened that night. If Sirius has any questions, he can turn back to ask us,” Remus concluded.</p>
<p>Sirius nodded and pricked his ears in Harry's direction.</p>
<p>“Right, okay,” said Harry. </p>
<p>He cleared his throat, then began to narrate the events of that horrible night as thoroughly as he could, starting with Dumbledore summoning Harry into his office, and running all the way up until Harry had Apparated into the middle of the fight next to Sirius. By the time he finished, Harry's voice was hoarse from speaking loudly for so long, and Sirius, who had whimpered quite a few times, had his head on Remus' thigh getting his head patted.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, Sirius straightened up and transformed back into his human self, startling Crookshanks. “Bloody hell, Harry. You okay after that?” he asked, patting Crookshanks.</p>
<p>Harry just nodded. He didn't want to bring up his nightmares, not now, not in front of everybody. </p>
<p>“Good,” Sirius said. He ran a hand over his face. “Okay, so this locket. Have you destroyed it?” When everyone shook their heads, he frowned. “Why not? What have you tried? I thought we were going to use Fiendfyre?”</p>
<p>Remus Summoned a Quick-Notes Quill and some parchment from the other side of the room. “It's a fake,” he said.</p>
<p>Sirius read his answer and yelped. “What do you mean it's a fake?”</p>
<p>“Give it to him,” Remus said.</p>
<p>Narcissa nodded, then fished the locket and note out of her robe and handed them over to Sirius. He turned the locket over in his hands curiously, then unfolded the note. His eyes immediately widened and the colour drained from his face. He read it quickly and let out a guttural sort of keening sound when he got to the end. He shut his eyes for a  moment, then opened them to reread the note, emotions flickering over his face.</p>
<p>When he finished, he clutched the note to his chest. “Regulus,” he said, looking at Narcissa. When she nodded, he dropped his head into his hands. “All this time I thought... fuck!” he said, his voice thick. “He could've come to me, why didn't –” He halted. “No, don't answer that...”</p>
<p>Remus knelt down next to him and put his hand on Sirius' back, but he kept his head bowed. Crookshanks meowed and butted his head against Sirius' side.</p>
<p>Eventually, Sirius raised his head again to stare at Severus. “And you had no idea about any of this? You were Death Eaters together, you must have had some inkling.”</p>
<p>Severus frowned. “No, I didn't. This was before I defected. I had no idea of his wavering allegiance until he disappeared. As I've told you before, I assumed that he had killed himself.”</p>
<p>Sirius read what his quill wrote, then nodded. “Right, yeah.” He looked at Regulus' note again. “So he really is dead. He – he came round, in the end – did the right thing – and he died anyway.”</p>
<p>He didn't look up, apparently not wanting a response. Harry, at least, wouldn't have known how to respond to that statement. He couldn't even begin to imagine how it felt to learn that the brother Sirius had long despised for being a Death Eater had, eventually, realised the error of his ways and tried to atone.</p>
<p>Eventually, Sirius straightened up again. “Now I know why you waited so long to tell me about this,” he said, trying and failing to speak in a light-hearted tone.</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea as to who could have been Regulus' accomplice?” asked Kingsley.</p>
<p>Sirius frowned as he read the question. “Accomplice? Oh, right, 'cause of the potion... Er... Most of his friends were fellow Death Eaters... He always got on quite well with Lucius, and Rabastan Lestrange – family connection and all – but it's obviously not them... He was quite chummy with Evan Rosier...”</p>
<p>Severus shook his head. “Rosier was killed fighting Moody. He wouldn't have turned on his master.”</p>
<p>Sirius read his answer and nodded. “I can't really think of anyone else... wait, unless...” He looked around, wide-eyed. “Is there any reason why this accomplice would need to be human?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head but looked to Severus for confirmation, who also shook his head.</p>
<p>Sirius nodded, placed the locket on the coffee table and pocketed his brother's note. “Here goes nothing. KREACHER!”</p>
<p>Kreacher Apparated into the room with a loud crack. He glared around at everyone, then jerked his head in Sirius' direction.</p>
<p>“Kreacher, we have some questions for you. I order you to answer everyone honestly, and to obey any orders anyone else in this room gives you,” said Sirius. “And speak loudly and clearly when you answer.”</p>
<p>He didn't wait for Kreacher's response before he resumed his Animagus form. He sat at the alert, all his attention directed at the elf.</p>
<p>“Kreacher will do whatever Master orders, but he won't like it, oh, no,” Kreacher said. He shot Sirius a dirty look, though he did speak loud enough that Sirius could hear him.</p>
<p>Everyone else looked at each other, then Draco shrugged.</p>
<p>“Come on then, Kingsley. You're used to interrogating people,” he said.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Kingsley said. He leaned forward and picked up the locket, and held it out to Kreacher. “What can you tell us about this?”</p>
<p>At the sight of the locket, Kreacher's bloodshot eyes bulged alarmingly, and he lunged for the locket with a yell. Kingsley held it up out of his reach, leaving Kreacher jumping for it pathetically.</p>
<p>“Master Regulus' locket! You have stolen Master Regulus' locket!” he shouted.</p>
<p>“Guess that answers whether or not he had anything to do with it,” Theo said.</p>
<p>“Kreacher, be quiet, and sit down,” said Narcissa. When Kreacher obeyed her, his eyes still trained on the locket, she looked at Kingsley. “Give him the locket.”</p>
<p>Kingsley blinked. “Do you think that's wise?”</p>
<p>Narcissa shrugged. “Can't do any harm.”</p>
<p>Kingsley nodded, then lowered the locket. Kreacher immediately snatched it from him and held it to his face, nuzzling it like one would a crup. After a second, the locket sprung open. Kreacher froze, then slowly pulled the locket away from him, staring at it with disgust.</p>
<p>“This is not Master Regulus' locket. You are lying to Kreacher!” he shouted, throwing it down onto the coffee table behind himself.</p>
<p>“Not lying, no one's lying to you,” Narcissa said quickly.</p>
<p>Kreacher narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't say anything else.</p>
<p>“Kreacher, do you have another locket similar to this one?” Kingsley asked.</p>
<p>There was a pause, then Kreacher reluctantly nodded his head.</p>
<p>“Is it in this house?” asked Kingsley.</p>
<p>Another pause, then Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher has kept it safe for Master Regulus. Kreacher has not let any of the Mudbloods or monsters touch it, oh, no!"</p>
<p>"Don't say 'Mudblood' or 'monster'!" Draco snapped.</p>
<p>Kreacher turned to glare at him. "As the blood traitor wishes."</p>
<p>“Or 'blood traitor',” Narcissa added.</p>
<p>Kreacher gave her a look of pure loathing before jerking his head in a shallow bow. </p>
<p>“Kreacher, please fetch the other locket,” said Kingsley.</p>
<p>Another shallow bow, and Kreacher Disapparated. He was only gone a few seconds before he Apparated back, holding something in his fist. He held it out to Kingsley reluctantly.</p>
<p>“Don't touch that!” Severus and Remus shouted together.</p>
<p>“Give me some credit,” Kingsley snorted. </p>
<p>He took his wand out and levitated the locket up into the centre of the group, setting it to rotate slowly. Made of a dark sort of gold, the locket was about the size of a chicken egg, on a thick chain. There was an ornate “S” carved into the front of it, which was inlaid with light green gemstones. Lying on the table beneath it, the fake locket looked even more plain in comparison. Kreacher spun around to watch the locket as it took its place above the table, watching its revolution avidly.</p>
<p>“Nobody is touching this locket, not until we're sure it's not cursed,” Kingsley announced.</p>
<p>“How can it be cursed if Kreacher's touched it and is alright?” asked Draco.</p>
<p>“House-elf magic, or perhaps the curse is only activated by doing or saying certain things. But after what happened to Dumbledore's hand, we can't be too careful,” said Remus.</p>
<p>It didn't <em>look</em> cursed, not to Harry. Then again, he'd managed to get possessed by what he had thought was an innocent diary, so he probably wasn't the greatest judge in these matters.</p>
<p>“There shouldn't be any need to touch it at all. We can destroy it without coming into physical contact with it,” said Severus.</p>
<p>Kreacher froze. “You – you want to destroy Master Regulus' locket?” he asked.</p>
<p>Hermione leaned forward. “Kreacher, we're sorry, but we have to destroy it.”</p>
<p>Instead of the hateful comment Harry had been expecting him to make, Kreacher burst into tears.</p>
<p>“Master Regulus' last task will finally be completed! Oh, how long Kreacher has tried to follow Master Regulus' order to destroy it! But Kreacher failed – failed so many times!”</p>
<p>With a wail, Kreacher lurched forward to crash his head into the side of the coffee table. Crookshanks darted away from the commotion.</p>
<p>“Kreacher, no!” Hermione shrieked.</p>
<p>The elf reared up to repeat the blow, only for Draco to grab him around the waist and drag him away from the table.</p>
<p>“No punishing yourself,” Draco ordered, spinning the elf around to face him.</p>
<p>Kreacher glared at him, crying and a little cross-eyed, and nodded. As soon as Draco let him go, he retreated until his back was against the side of the table, but he made no more attempts to hurt himself.</p>
<p>“Alright, let's try this again,” said Kingsley. “Start at the beginning, Kreacher. How did Regulus find this locket?”</p>
<p>Kreacher was at an angle from which Harry could only see one side of his face. He didn't need to see his face though; Kreacher's unhappiness was evident in the way his long fingers gripped the edge of the table and in the shuddering breath he took before speaking.</p>
<p>“Master Regulus was a good boy. He knew how proper pure-bloods behaved, he knew what was expected of a member of the noble and most ancient house of Black. He was always my mistress' favourite child. Master Sirius was a disgrace, associating himself with filth and low people –” </p>
<p>At this, Sirius growled, his hackles raised. Harry felt a stab of unwilling respect for Kreacher when he didn't flinch at the sound, even though Sirius, in his Animagus form, could have bitten clean through his neck with ease.</p>
<p>“– until he finally ran away and broke my poor mistress' heart. He had always been most outspoken against the Dark Lord, but not Master Regulus, oh, no. He had admired the Dark Lord for years, he dreamed of the day that the Dark Lord would put Muggles and Muggle-borns in their rightful place.”</p>
<p>Harry glanced at Hermione beside him but she kept her eyes trained on Kreacher, her face not betraying if his words had upset her at all.</p>
<p>“My mistress was so happy, so proud, when Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. Just sixteen, he was, it was a great honour, she said.”</p>
<p>“Was that unusual, for an underage kid to be Marked?” Kingsley asked Severus.</p>
<p>He shook his head. “Not from this family, no. There were a few people from the richer pure-blood families who joined whilst still at school – Bellatrix and Lucius among them – while those of us from less prestigious backgrounds were only Marked after graduating and proving ourselves worthy in some way.”</p>
<p>Kingsley raised his eyebrows and nodded, before turning back to Kreacher. “Okay, so Regulus joined the Death Eaters at sixteen. Then what?”</p>
<p>Kreacher choked back a sob. “A year after he joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to speak to Kreacher. Master Regulus had always been kind to Kreacher, he would sometimes come down to get his own tea and would always speak to Kreacher when he did. But this day, he said... he said...”</p>
<p>“What did he say, Kreacher?” Kingsley asked gently.</p>
<p>“He said that the Dark Lord had need of an elf.”</p>
<p>Kreacher was shaking with sobs now, his croaky voice thick with tears. Hermione was biting her lip so hard that Harry feared she'd soon draw blood, and everyone else looked very uncomfortable with the turn the interrogation had taken.</p>
<p>“What did he need you for, Kreacher?” Kingsley asked.</p>
<p>“Master Regulus volunteered Kreacher,” the elf said. “He said that it was a great honour for Kreacher to serve the Dark Lord. He ordered Kreacher to obey the Dark Lord's every order, no matter what, and return home afterwards.</p>
<p>“So Kreacher went to serve the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were doing. The Dark Lord took Kreacher to a cave by the sea. The cave led to a cavern... a cavern that held a deep, black lake...”</p>
<p>Harry met Severus' eyes and saw his own unease mirrored there. Harry would never forget how creepy that cave had been, how badly both he and Severus had wanted to leave as soon as possible. He couldn't imagine how much worse it would have been for a house-elf, alone with Voldemort. </p>
<p>“The Dark Lord and Kreacher crossed the lake in a boat... there were things in the lake that Kreacher did not want to see... The Dark Lord took Kreacher to an island in the middle of the lake. There was a – a basin in the middle of the island, a basin full of green potion. The Dark Lord made Kreacher d-drink it...”</p>
<p>Kreacher lost his grip on the table and collapsed to the floor, where he began to rock back and forth. Narcissa leaned forward to lay a hand on his shoulder but he flinched away from her even as his sobs grew.</p>
<p>“Kreacher drank the potion. Kreacher drank the potion even though it burned... and Kreacher saw horrible things, so many horrible things... Kreacher called out for Master Regulus to save him, for his mistress... the Dark Lord laughed and made Kreacher keep drinking, until the potion was gone... he dropped the locket into the empty basin, then filled it with more potion...</p>
<p>“And then the Dark Lord sailed away. He left Kreacher alone in the darkness... Kreacher needed water... so thirsty... so Kreacher crawled to the edge of island to drink the black water... and hands, dead hands, reached up... reached up to drag Kreacher down below the surface...”</p>
<p>Harry was frozen in horror. Having been underneath the surface of that lake, he knew exactly what sort of hellscape into which Kreacher had been dragged to die. Narcissa had a hand clapped over her mouth, and Severus had lost what little colour he had.</p>
<p>Kingsley had to clear his throat before he could continue. “How did you escape?”</p>
<p>“Master Regulus had told Kreacher to return home,” said Kreacher.</p>
<p>“House-elf magic, Kingsley,” Narcissa said. “He had an order to obey.”</p>
<p>Kreacher nodded. “The house-elf's highest law is their master's bidding.”</p>
<p>“And, of course, Voldemort would not have even considered them worthy of his notice, let alone worth setting up specific anti-Apparition jinxes for,” Hermione said, her voice harsh. “Having left Kreacher to die alone, he wouldn't have given him another thought.”</p>
<p>“An oversight for which we are grateful, at least in this instance,” said Severus.</p>
<p>“Kreacher, what happened after you returned home?” asked Kingsley, getting everyone back on track.</p>
<p>“Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden, to stay in the house at all times. Master Regulus was worried, very worried, but he didn't tell Kreacher why... until one night, he came to visit Kreacher in his cupboard. Master Regulus was most upset, he was muttering and pacing, he was... he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, to show him where the Dark Lord had taken him...” Kreacher took a great gulping breath before continuing. “Kreacher showed Master Regulus how to get into the cave... how to open the secret entrance... how to find the boat... Kreacher did all of this for Master Regulus... and then Kreacher showed Master Regulus the basin of green potion...”</p>
<p>“And then what?” asked Kingsley. “Did he order you to drink the potion again?”</p>
<p>Kreacher shook his head and cried even harder, hanging his head between his knees. Hermione gasped; Narcissa caught Kingsley's hand in a tight grip; and Sirius whined low in his throat.</p>
<p>Even with his head between his knees, Kreacher's voice was still loud as ordered, though he was now crying so hard that Harry had to focus in order to make out what he was saying; he doubted Sirius could understand everything.</p>
<p>“Master Regulus had a locket – the one on the table – in his pocket. He – he gave it to Kreacher, then ordered Kreacher to switch the lockets once Master Regulus had emptied the basin. And – and he ordered Kreacher to leave Master Regulus there – to return home – to never speak of what had happened to my mistress, never – and Kreacher was to destroy the original locket. And then Master Regulus drank – he drank and drank – and he screamed as he drank – but he emptied the basin – and Kreacher swapped the lockets – and Kreacher watched as Master Regulus crawled to the water – watched as the dead things reached for him, and dragged him under the water.”</p>
<p>Harry felt sick when he realised that he had probably trekked past Regulus' body in the lake – or at least, what there was left of him after the inferi were through with him. He wasn't the only one upset. Hermione was now crying into her hands, while Narcissa was sobbing on Kingsley's shoulder, though their tears were drowned out by Kreacher's sobs. Severus was clutching the arms of his chair so tightly that Harry half-feared he'd rip the upholstery, his face carefully and completely blank as he stared off into space. Sirius gave one last whine before he shook off Remus' hand, changed back into his human form and left the room without a word. He slammed the door shut behind himself, leaving his Quick-Notes quill and parchment bobbing forlornly at the closed door.</p>
<p>Remus watched him go with a concerned expression on his face, but didn't make a move to follow. There was a short silence, broken by Draco calling for Tilly.</p>
<p>She Apparated into the room immediately. “Yes, Master?”</p>
<p>“Tea, please, and lots of it,” Draco said shakily.</p>
<p>Tilly looked around herself at the distressed humans, the wailing house-elf, and the Horcrux still floating above it all. “Right away, Master,” was all Tilly said before she Disapparated.</p>
<p>Tilly returned in less than a minute, laying out a full tea service and a platter of sweets on the table.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Tilly, that will be all,” said Draco.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master,” said Tilly, curtsying before Disapparating again.</p>
<p>As Draco, Narcissa and Remus all but fell on the sweets, and Severus began to make himself a cup of tea, Harry got up and slipped out of the room. Sirius' quill and parchment took the chance to dart out of the room and race upstairs. Closing the door quietly behind himself, Harry took a deep breath before following them. He'd known that today wasn't going to be a barrel of laughs, but he hadn't been expecting it to be this bad.</p>
<p>He found the quill and parchment hovering outside Sirius' closed door. Harry knocked out of habit, then shook his head when he realised the futility of that. He tried the handle, and finding it unlocked, opened the door and stepped inside.</p>
<p>Sirius was sitting on the floor with his back against his bed, his head in his hands. His elbows rested on his knees and his shoulders shook as he cried. Harry walked over uncertainly, when Sirius suddenly raised his head to look at him.</p>
<p>Harry's surprise must have shown on his face, for Sirius attempted a smile. “I felt your footsteps through the floor,” he explained.</p>
<p>“Oh,” said Harry, giving him a weak smile. He sat down next to Sirius and signed what he was pretty sure meant <em>are you okay?</em></p>
<p>Sirius shook his head. “I've no idea what you're trying to say, Harry.”</p>
<p>Harry tried not to show any of his frustration with Sirius' disinclination to learn BSL. Now really wasn't the time. “Are you okay?” he asked.</p>
<p>Sirius read his parchment through his tears. “Am I okay? No, I'm not. I'm really not.”</p>
<p>With that, he keened and buried his head in his arms again. Harry shuffled closer, wrapped his arms around Sirius and held him as he wept. It was all he could do – he'd never gone through anything like what Sirius currently was.</p>
<p>Eventually, Sirius stopped sobbing and his breaths evened out. “No one deserves to die like that,” he said, pulling away to look at Harry.</p>
<p>“I know,” Harry said with a grimace.</p>
<p>Sirius ran his hands over his face, banishing the last of his tears, before a desperate sort of expression crossed his face. “You – you didn't see him, did you? When you walked through the lake?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “I don't think so.”</p>
<p>“No, I guess not... the inferi probably wouldn't have – wouldn't have left much of him – of his body...” said Sirius, giving a shuddering breath. “Oh, Merlin.”</p>
<p>“I'm sorry,” Harry said, not knowing what else to say.</p>
<p>“It's funny,” Sirius mumbled, “after all this time, I wouldn't have thought it'd hurt this much to learn what happened to him.”</p>
<p>He turned away, then, frowning at his knees, leaving Harry unable to speak to him. He patted his arm instead.</p>
<p>“We were close when we were little, did you know that?” Sirius asked. “We started drifting apart after I got Sorted Gryffindor... probably a little earlier, actually... and we never spoke again after I ran away from home, but we were close when we were little... </p>
<p>“Then I hated him for years. After I learned he'd become a Death Eater. I hated him for it. I was so ashamed. I had other relatives who admired Voldemort – my charming parents for example – and then of course there was Bellatrix... but none of that compared to knowing that my little brother could think that way,” Sirius said. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I felt guilty, sometimes, that I hadn't done anything. Maybe if I'd done this or said that, I could have changed him, at least stopped him becoming a Death Eater... I feel guiltier than ever, now. Maybe if I'd been a little less hostile, he might've felt safe coming to me when he decided to defect. Maybe he'd even still be alive.”</p>
<p>Harry jostled Sirius until he looked at Harry, then shook his head forcefully. “Not your fault,” he said slowly, hoping Sirius understood him.</p>
<p>“I know,” said Sirius, running his hands over his face. “I know he was his own person and responsible for his own choices and all that, but he was still my little brother. I was supposed to look out for him, and I didn't. I failed him.”</p>
<p>“It's not your fault,” Harry said slowly. “Even if he'd come to you, there's no guarantee that he would've survived. We barely got out of that cave, and that was with both Dad and Dumbledore there with me. It might've been both of you dying if you'd gone with him, so I'm glad you didn't know. I don't want you to die.”</p>
<p>“Me neither,” said Sirius, reading the parchment. “But I can't stop thinking about how scared he must have been, dying alone like that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it was his choice to do that. He died doing what he thought was right, didn't he?” said Harry.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he did. Poor Regulus,” Sirius said quietly. When he looked from the parchment to Harry, his eyes were filling up with tears once more, but he tried to smile. “When did you get all wise and philosophical?”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. “I've been thinking about death quite a bit lately.”</p>
<p>Sirius' face fell, and he drew Harry in for another hug. “It'll be alright. We'll get through this, you'll see. No need for anyone else to die.”</p>
<p>Harry didn't reply. He didn't know if Sirius was trying convince Harry or himself – or both – but either way, he didn't believe him. </p>
<p>Sirius pulled free and picked up Regulus' note from the floor beside himself. “Say what you want about Regulus, but even at the end he took the time to write the best 'fuck you' I've ever read.”</p>
<p>“Probably because he was as big a drama queen as the rest of your family,” said Harry.</p>
<p>Sirius threw his head back with a laugh. “That, too. Can you imagine Voldemort's face if he'd found this note? Priceless.” With that, Sirius got up and put the note into his bedside drawer. “We should get back.”</p>
<p>“You okay?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>Sirius nodded. “Yeah, I guess. I should probably see if Kreacher's alright. He might hate me, but he loved Regulus enough to defy our mum for him. Not to mention Narcissa will blame me if he takes out his bad mood on her elves.”</p>
<p>When they got back to the lounge room they found things had calmed down considerably. Kreacher was still curled up on the floor sobbing, with a red-eyed Narcissa kneeling next to him, but everyone else had moved closer to the coffee table to study the Horcrux, which was still floating in mid-air.</p>
<p>Narcissa sagged with relief when she saw Sirius. She gestured questioningly at Kreacher, and when Sirius nodded, she got up and sat back on the couch next to Kingsley. As Sirius knelt down next to Kreacher, Harry walked over to Severus.</p>
<p>“You okay?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p>“I'm fine,” Severus said.</p>
<p>Harry nodded and turned his attention to Sirius, who was now awkwardly reaching out to Kreacher.</p>
<p>“Sit up, Kreacher,” he said, adding, “please.”</p>
<p>Kreacher did as he was told, staring at Sirius through his tears.</p>
<p>“Right,” said Sirius, staring back at the elf with a frown. “Kreacher, I... I want to thank you for what you did for Regulus and the loyalty you've shown him.”</p>
<p>“Kreacher did not do it for Master, Kreacher did it for Master Regulus,” Kreacher croaked.</p>
<p>“I know Regulus was always fond of you,” Sirius continued, “and he would have been touched to learn of your continued service to his memory, so... here.” With one swift movement, he scooped up the fake locket and draped it around Kreacher's neck. “He'd want you to have this.”</p>
<p>Sirius' last words were almost drowned out when Kreacher began sobbing anew, even louder than before. It took almost half an hour before Sirius, with Narcissa's help, managed to calm Kreacher down. Eventually, though, Kreacher's tears stopped, and he clambered to his feet.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Master,” he croaked, stroking the locket as it hung on his neck, before giving Sirius an entirely sincere bow.</p>
<p>Sirius read the parchment, blinked in disbelief, then said, a little uncertainly, “You're welcome, Kreacher.”</p>
<p>“Master is going to destroy the locket now? For Master Regulus?” Kreacher asked.</p>
<p>“Oh,” said Narcissa, “no, Kreacher. Not right away. We have some tests that we want to run on it first. But I promise we will destroy it as soon as we can.”</p>
<p>“Kreacher can be there when you do?” Kreacher asked.</p>
<p>Narcissa glanced around at the others before nodding. “I don't see why not... Yes, we'll make sure you're with us.”</p>
<p>Kreacher gave another low bow, then Disapparated out of the room with a crack.</p>
<p>“Where should we begin?” asked Narcissa, turning her attention to the Horcrux, while Sirius turned back into a dog.</p>
<p>“I should touch it, see if I feel a connection of some sort,” said Harry.</p>
<p>“Do not touch that locket,” Severus snapped, under the sound of Sirius barking at Harry.</p>
<p>“Merlin, Harry, have you lost your mind?” Draco demanded.</p>
<p>“We want to see if there's some connection between the piece of soul in this locket and the one in me, don't we?” Harry shot back.</p>
<p>Hermione stared at him. “You honestly want to touch this after you saw what the ring did to Dumbledore?”</p>
<p>“Don't really have a choice, do I? I will need to touch it,” said Harry with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Not until we have determined that it is safe to do so,” said Severus.</p>
<p>“You didn't say anything about me grabbing the locket when we were in the cave,” said Harry.</p>
<p>“We had hundreds of inferi trying to kill us at the time,” said Severus.</p>
<p>“Oh. Good point,” said Harry, making Draco roll his eyes.</p>
<p>Kingsley stood up and aimed his wand at the locket, muttering the same spell he had used to confirm that Harry was a Horcrux, along with a few spells that Harry had never heard of before. Some resulted in variously coloured lights, while others caused a multitude of different sounds ranging from a quiet fizzing to a deep gong-like noise, while others still had no effect at all. Finally, he sat back down.</p>
<p>“There's definitely something powerful and Dark in there, so I'm certain it's the real deal. No curses that I can make out, though, so it should be safe to touch. Can anyone else think of any detection spells I missed?” he asked.</p>
<p>Narcissa shook her head, but Severus stood up, followed by Remus. When they both also failed to detect any curses on the locket, Harry was finally given the go ahead to touch it. </p>
<p>After all that, it was rather anticlimactic. His fingers closed around the cool metal of the locket, and Kingsley released his Hovering Charm, sending the chain to dangle from Harry's hand.</p>
<p>“Can you feel anything?” asked Draco.</p>
<p>Harry shut his eyes and focused on the locket clutched in his hand. “It's not warming up like metal normally would after being held... and... I don't know, I could be imagining it... but I think I can feel it pulsing, like a heartbeat...” He opened his eyes again and looked down at the locket. “But that could just be my own pulse.”</p>
<p>“You don't feel any sort of connection to it?” Hermione asked, disappointment plain on her face.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “There's definitely something in there, though. It feels... well, it feels alive.”</p>
<p>“What if you hold it against your scar?” Theo suggested.</p>
<p>Harry did so, feeling foolish. “Still nothing,” he reported, then sighed. “So much for being able to use a Horcrux to draw out the piece of soul from in me.”</p>
<p>“Not necessarily,” said Severus. “We haven't tried it without you Occluding.”</p>
<p>“Do you think that'd make a difference?” asked Harry.</p>
<p>Severus shrugged. “I've no idea, but it's worth a shot before we destroy it.”</p>
<p>“What if Voldemort picks up on what I'm thinking about?” Harry asked nervously. </p>
<p>It had been ages since he had thought or spoken about Horcruxes without first making sure his Occlumency shield was at full strength. Even when he wasn't doing anything related to Horcruxes, he still had his mind cleared the rest of the time. The thought of not Occluding at all was incredibly unsettling.</p>
<p>“We'll be quick, and we'll put up as many wards as we can,” Severus assured him.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, we'll put up wards? We are you planning on doing all of this?” asked Theo.</p>
<p>“Not here, that's for sure,” said Narcissa. Sirius gave a little woof of agreement.</p>
<p>“Somewhere deserted,” added Kingsley. </p>
<p>Remus nodded. “And free from plants that could go up in flames.”</p>
<p>“What about a beach?” asked Hermione.</p>
<p>“In the middle of summer?” Draco asked doubtfully.</p>
<p>“No, a beach is a good idea,” said Kingsley. “We can set up a few wards to make sure we're undisturbed, and we should be fine.”</p>
<p>“I think I know just the place,” said Remus.</p>
<p>“You're all getting ahead of yourselves,” said Severus. “We need to try the Ligare Philtrum first, but I'm not sure which of my three variations will be successful. Furthermore, none of them can be transported via Apparition.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” said Narcissa, nodding, “we'll all come to your house in two days' time to try the potion. If it works, we can take the Horcrux to this beach of Remus' and destroy it immediately. If not, we can repeat the process for the next variation, or the third.”</p>
<p>“I can't get to your home, Severus,” said Kingsley.</p>
<p>Severus regarded him for a moment before nodding. “I'll ask Minerva to tell you the location tonight.”</p>
<p>“Much appreciated,” said Kingsley. </p>
<p>“If that's all for now, Harry and I must get going so that I begin brewing,” said Severus.</p>
<p>“Leave the Horcrux here, Harry,” said Kingsley.</p>
<p>Harry tightened his grip on the locket. “You don't trust me with it?”</p>
<p>“I don't trust <em>it</em> with anyone,” said Kingsley. “But we know that it's remained safely in this house for years, undetected. You're all asking me to overlook the incredibly illegal potion that Severus is going to brew. Don't ask me to overlook basic security measures, too.”</p>
<p>Harry wasn't the only one who chuckled at that, and he handed the Horcrux over without another argument. If he were perfectly honest, he felt relieved to leave it behind. There were already more than enough pieces of Voldemort's soul hanging around Fen House.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>